


In Bloom

by Typ



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackwell Academy (Life is Strange), Butt Plugs, Deutsch, Drug Use, F/F, Kissing, Love, Mark Jefferson is not creepy (maybe a bit), Max has no powers, Max love Chloe and Rachel, Multi, Nathan is still an asshole, PissHead - Freeform, Punk, Rachel Amber Lives, Sextoys
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typ/pseuds/Typ
Summary: Max ist zurück in ihrer Heimatstadt Arcadia Bay um zu studieren und könnte nicht glücklicher sein. Sie hat eine Beziehung zu Chloe und Rachel aufgebaut, aber kann so eine Beziehung Erfolg haben?
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Do you feel lucky... Punk?

Das laute und penetrante Klingeln auf dem Nachttisch sorgte für ein unzufriedenes Brummen aus der Richtung des Bettes. Maxine Caulfield lag in der Mitte und knurrte unzufrieden über das störende Geräusch. Ihr ganzer Körper tat weh und die Nacht war zu deutlich kurz für die junge Studentin gewesen. Blind fuhr sie über einen Hügel und tastete ungeschickt nach dem störenden Wecker. „Komm schon her du Arschloch.“, fluchte sie im Flüsterton und schlug auf das Holzbrett. Der Wecker hüpfte und fiel auf den Boden, das Klingeln erstarb. „Ups.“, brummte Max sarkastisch und zog ihre Hand zurück. „Was'n los Hippie?“, hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme direkt neben sich und öffnete die Augen. Sie sah nur blaue Haare, welche ihr aufdringlich ins Gesicht gedrückt wurden. Chloe Price, ihre ehemals beste Freundin aus Kindertagen und seit ein paar Wochen mehr als nur Freundin, lag vor ihr, mit dem Rücken in ihre Richtung. Max zog ihre Hand zurück und strich dabei über die frei liegende Schulter der Punkerin. „Wecker.“, lautete die knappe Antwort. „Hab ich gehört.“, kommentierte Chloe nur mit einem schiefen Grinsen und drehte sich langsam in Max Richtung. Wie jeden Morgen, wenn Chloe ihr so nah war, konnte Max nicht anders, als sie anzustarren. Vieles hatte sich in den letzten Jahren in dem kleinen Ort getan, in welchem sie zusammen mit Chloe aufgewachsen war. Jetzt lag Chloe vor ihr in ihrem Bett im Schlafsaal der Blackwell Academy und sah sie an. „Morgen Punk-Ass.“, begrüßte sie ihre Freundin und näherte sich, um ihr einen Kuss zu geben. Zufrieden brummte Chloe, als sich ihre Lippen trafen und mit ihrem tätowierten Arm griff sie um die Hüfte der kleinen Freundin vor sich. „Geht's wieder Maximus?“, fragte Chloe, nachdem Max ihr eine Atempause erlaubt hatte und die Fotografin nickte knapp. „Gut.“, sagte die blauhaarige Punkerin und drehte sich auf den Rücken, wobei die Decke verrutschte und ihre nackten Brüste freilegte. Max konnte deutlich die Bissspuren auf und um die Brustwarzen ihrer Freundin sehen. Einige waren ihre, aber wieder andere stammten von einer anderen Person. „Wehe ihr fangt ohne mich an kapiert?“, kam es drohend von der anderen Seite des kleinen Bettes. Rachel Amber drehte sich unvermittelt und sah erst in Max, dann in Chloes Gesicht. Max seufzte zufrieden und duckte sich etwas, damit Chloe und Rachel sich besser sehen konnten. Selbst kurz nach dem aufstehen wirkte Rachels Aussehen perfekt. Ihre Haare standen nur leicht ab, aber das tat ihrer Erscheinung keinen Abbruch. Langsam, wie ein Raubtier auf der Lauer, kam sie näher und legte ihren Arm um Max und Chloe. „Würden wir doch nie tun Rach.“, lachte Chloe leise und erntete dafür eine hochgezogene Augenbraue der Musterschülerin von Blackwell. „Und was war das gestern Mittag?“, fragte sie mit lauernder Stimme. Ertappt duckte Max sich mit hochrotem Kopf weg. Chloe aber lachte nur und strich mit einer Hand über Rachels Wange. „Ich hatte Lust auf was Süßes.“, erklärte sie und leckte sich über die Lippen, als sie hinunter zu Max sah. Auch Rachel folgte dem Blick und nach einem kurzen Nicken, rutschten beide gleichzeitig etwas weiter nach unten und Max erhielt von beiden Frauen gleichzeitig je einen Kuss auf die Wangen. Sofort wurde sie so rot wie eine Tomate und stotterte nur noch unverständlich.

Chloe und Rachel lachten an ihre Haut und Chloe war die Erste, welche die Initiative ergriff. Eine ihrer Hände begann über Max Brust zu streichen, was der brünetten Fotografin sofort ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Rachels Mund legte sich auf ihren und unterdrückte jeden weiteren Laut. Max Hände begannen ihre Freundinnen gleichzeitig festzuhalten. Sie liebte beide und war glücklich, wenn sie in der Mitte der beiden Liebenden aufwachte. Ihr Bett war deutlich zu klein für drei Personen, aber das schien niemanden zu stören. Alle drei waren sich darüber hinaus einig, dass dies der beste Ort für sie war. Chloe hätte zwar lieber die Nacht auf dem Schrottplatz verbracht, aber Max hatte ihr schnell klar gemacht, dass so etwas für sie nicht in Frage kam, jedenfalls noch nicht. Die Punkerin hatte unzufrieden etwas gebrummt, aber schließlich nachgegeben. „Ich habe so ein verdammtes Glück.“, stellte Maxine wieder fest und versuchte beide Frauen festzuhalten. Chloe und Rachel näherten sich über Max Gesicht und begannen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss. Max hatte sich mit ihren beiden Armen selbst so stark behindert, dass sie die verführerischen Lippen nicht erreichen konnte. Chloe und Rachel schienen es zu genießen, ihre neue Freundin zappeln zu lassen, aber nach einem bittenden Blick hatten beide Frauen ein Einsehen und senkten ihre Münder auf den von Max. Die Brünette schmeckte ihre beiden Freundinnen gleichzeitig und seufzte glücklich. Als erst Chloe, dann Rachel sich von ihr lösten und jeweils über eine ihrer Brüste leckten, stöhnte Max laut auf. Ihr von vorheriger Nacht noch geschundener Körper protestierte, aber sie ignorierte es. „Ich liebe euch beide.“, keuchte sie angespannt, als Rachel den Kopf hob und Chloe einen weiteren Kuss gab. Chloe löste sich wieder von Rachel und hielt nun mit beiden Händen Max Gesicht fest. Mit ihren Daumen strich sie über ihre Wangen, was Max erneut zum Aufstöhnen brachte. Die blonde Schönheit unter ihr warf die Decke achtlos weg und begann damit, Max Körper weiter nach unten zu folgen. Sanft mit der Zunge über den Bauch fahrend, folgte ihr gesamter Körper wie ein Fluss jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung von Max. Die Fotografin konnte nicht mehr atmen. Ihre Hände wurden von Chloe auf die Matratze gedrückt und die Punkerin setzte sich auf sie. Max konnte genau auf das blau gefärbte Lustzentrum ihrer Freundin sehen und leckte sich über die Lippen. Sie wollte Chloe schmecken und diese schien gewillt, ihr den Wunsch zu erfüllen. „Willst du mich lecken?“, fragte Chloe mit verführerischer Stimme und schnell nickte Max. Chloe kam näher und konnte Max Atem deutlich spüren. „Dann fang an Hippie!“, forderte sie und zuckte kurz darauf zusammen, als Max mit ihrer Zunge in sie eindrang.

Max war unerfahren und bewegte ihre Zunge ruckartig in Chloe, verweilte nur kurz in ihr und zog sich immer wieder zurück. Chloe wollte sie nicht hetzen. In gewisser Weise genoss sie dies Art von Liebkosung ihrer besten Freundin und stöhnte zustimmend. Es erinnerte sie an sich selbst vor einigen Jahren, wo sie noch alleine mit Rachel zusammen war. Damals war es bei ihnen nicht anders, aber in den Jahren hatten sich beide Frauen zu einem perfekten Team eingespielt. Dann war Max dazu gekommen. Chloe hatte gar nicht mit einem Wiedersehen gerechnet, aber sie konnte ihr nicht lange böse sein. Dann kam die Nacht, welche das Leben der drei jungen Frauen für immer verändert hatte:

Rachel hatte sie und Max mit auf eine Party des von Chloe gehassten Vortex-Clubs geschleift und nicht nur sie, auch Max fühlte sich unwohl. Rachel aber war schnell in ihrem Element und nutzte ihren Charme schamlos aus. Schon bald saßen alle drei in einem separaten Raum, nur für sich. Chloe war schon zu betrunken und hatte sich an Max geklammert. Die Fotografin wirkte unsicher, schien die Nähe aber zu genießen. Rachel hatte schnell geschaltet und erst Max, dann Chloe geküsst. Aus den Küssen wurde schnell mehr und soweit Chloe sich erinnern konnte, lagen sie am nächsten Morgen zu dritt und eng umschlungen auf ihrem Bett. Seitdem waren die drei nur noch durch die Schule zu trennen. Rachel studierte Schauspiel und Max Fotografie. Nur Chloe war ein an der Schule, zumindest von den Lehrern ungesehener Gast, weil sie suspendiert worden war. Es war ihr aber egal und da alle Versuche sie fern zu halten von der aufmüpfigen Punkerin ignoriert wurden und Rachel es irgendwie immer schaffte die Wogen zu glätten, durfte sie bleiben.

„Chloe? Alles Ok?“, hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich und drehte sich ertappt um. Sofort war sie in den wundervollen Augen ihrer Freundin gefangen und nickte. „Tagträumen hmm?“, fragte diese und die Punkerin nickte knapp. Max hatte aufgehört sie zu lecken und sah sie ebenfalls besorgt an. „Alles Ok.“, bestätigte Chloe nur und erhielt dafür einen Kuss von Rachel auf die Lippen. Sie saß ebenfalls auf Max und knetete vor den Augen der Fotografin die flachen Brüste von Chloe, welche zufrieden brummte.

Aus Max Kehle kam ein leises Wimmern, was die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Frauen erweckte. Schnell sahen sie sich an und gingen von Max runter. Die Brünette erhielt aber keine Möglichkeit aufzustehen, denn Chloe begann sofort damit, ihre Zähne in der empfindlichen, blassen Haut der Studentin zu versenken. Max schrie leise auf, was in ein Stöhnen überging, weil Rachel erst mit ihrer Zunge, dann mit zwei Fingern ohne Vorwarnung in sie eindrang. Quälend langsam bewegte Rachel ihre Hand vor und zurück, was Max immer näher an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb. Beide Frauen waren so geschickt, dass sie es jedes Mal schafften, Max in nur wenigen Minuten zum Höhepunkt zu bringen, wenn sie denn wollten. Chloe strich immer wieder über Max Wange und hielt nur inne, damit sie Max nach innen gedrehte Augen sehen konnte. Mit einem gemeinen Grinsen biss sie in eine der Brustwarzen und knetete die andere. Das, gepaart mit der rhythmischen Bewegung von Rachel in ihrem Inneren, war zu viel für die unerfahrene Fotografin, welche laut stöhnte und ihr Becken Rachel entgegen drückte. Atemlos blieb sie liegen. Chloe legte sich schweigend auf den nackten Körper von Max und drückte zärtlich ihre Lippen auf die der Fotografin. Beide Frauen lagen genau aufeinander und ganz langsam begann Chloe damit, sich zu bewegen. Wieder stöhnte Max auf, als Chloes Schamhaare an ihren strichen. Noch immer war ihre Haut auf die kleinste Berührung empfindlich und reflexartig schossen ihre Hände nach oben und hielten Chloe fest.

Rachel hockte hinter ihnen und leckte sich über die Lippen. Mit einem gemeinen Grinsen befeuchtete sie ihre Finger und drang gleichzeitig in die ihr von Max und Chloe angebotenen Öffnungen ein. Beide Frauen vor ihr stöhnten vor Überraschung auf. „Rach. Was zum Fick...“, fluchte Chloe nur, aber ihre Freundin unterbrach sie schnell: „Genau... Fick ist das richtige Wort... Punk.“ Die Finger der Schülerin fanden schnell die empfindlichsten Stellen in ihren Freundinnen und beschleunigte ihre Bewegungen. Max biss sich auf die Unterlippe um nicht zu laut zu stöhnen, aber als Chloe ihr kurz darauf in die Halsbeuge biss, konnte sie sich nicht länger zurück halten. Vor Überraschung schrie Max auf und mit einem gemeinen Grinsen begann Rachel abwechselnd damit, in Chloe und dann in Max mit ihrer Zunge einzudringen. „Oh Fuck! Rachel!“, schrie Chloe schon fast in Max Ohr und der Fotografin erging es nicht anders. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte und ein weiteres Mal überrollte sie ein Orgasmus. Siegesgewiss kam Rachel in Richtung ihrer Köpfe, wobei sie sich genüsslich über die feuchten Finger leckte. „Gib her!“, forderte eine atemlose Chloe und ohne sie noch länger warten zu lassen, steckte Rachel ihr den Finger, welcher bis eben noch in Max steckte, in den Mund. Die Punkerin brummte zufrieden. „Rach, du bist der hella Hammer!“, lobte sie die Schauspielerin, welche aufstand und sich leicht vor ihnen verbeugte, als hätte sie ein weiteres Theaterstück aufgeführt. „Ist mir wie immer ein Vergnügen.“, bedankte sie sich für das Lob.

Max konnte noch immer nicht richtig atmen und das lag nicht an der ebenfalls schwer atmenden Chloe, welche auf ihrer Brust lag. Ihr Körper wollte scheinbar gar nicht mehr aufhören zu brennen und sie sehnte sich nach einer Erfrischung. Chloe aber erholte sich schneller als von ihr vermutet und begann damit, die Schweißperlen von ihrem Oberkörper weg zu küssen. „Wir haben etwas für dich Maximus.“, eröffnete Chloe ihr nach ein paar Minuten und wie als hätte sie ein Codewort gesagt, verschwand Rachel aus der Sicht der Fotografin, welche nur langsam verstand. „Was? Was für eine Überraschung?“, fragte sie und das gemeine Grinsen der Blauhaarigen gefiel ihr gar nicht. „Das hier Seximus.“, kicherte Rachel und hielt ihr das Geschenk ins Gesicht.  
Max Augen fielen ihr fast aus den Höhlen. Mit vielem hatte sie gerechnet, aber nicht mit so etwas. In Rachels Händen lag ein kleiner Buttplug aus glänzendem Metall, in welchem Max ihr entsetztes Gesicht sehen konnte. „Gefällt er dir?“, fragte Chloe und küsste den Nacken der Brünetten. „Seid ihr verrückt?“, platzte es aus Max heraus und als Antwort hob Chloe nur eine Augenbraue und Rachel verdrehte die Augen. „Ja.“, antworteten beide gleichzeitig.  
Max konnte es nicht fassen. „Ihr erwartet doch nicht von mir, dass ich das Ding da in meinen...“ Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Chloe legte eine Hand um ihre Wange und drehte sie mit sanfter Gewalt so, dass sie sich in die Augen sahen: „Max. Wir zwingen dich zu nichts.“, begann sie mit sanfter Stimme und strich ihrer Freundin über die Wange. „Wenn du dich unwohl fühlst, sag es einfach.“

„Es ist nur... so neu für mich Chloe. Das alles.“, versuchte Max sich zu rechtfertigen, die Augen noch immer auf das glänzende Metall in Rachels Händen gerichtet. „Tu's für mich Ok Maxi?“ Chloes Stimme wurde bittend und sie setzte einen Hundeblick auf. Max konnte nicht lange widerstehen und seufzte ergeben. „Na schön Chloe, für dich.“, stimmte sie zu und begriff erst zu spät, was sie da eigentlich gerade gesagt hatte. Rachel nickte knapp und verschwand wieder aus Max Sichtfeld.

Chloe legte Max langsam und vorsichtig auf den Bauch und strich ihr dabei immer wieder über den zerkratzten Rücken. „Alles Ok Maxi. Wir sind bei dir.“, kam es aus Rachels Richtung und Max nickte. „Magst du ihm vorher noch mal einen Kuss geben?“, fragte Rachel unvermittelt und Max war zu perplex um zu widersprechen. Ohne Widerstand spitzte sie die Lippen und gab dem kalten Metall einen vorsichtigen Kuss. „Gutes Mädchen.“, lobte Rachel sie und strich über Max Hintern. „Chloe, würdest du?“, fragte sie Schönheit und kurz darauf konnte Max spüren, wie Chloe sich auf ihrem Rücken drehte und nach ihren Pobacken griff. Die Fotografin quiekte leise und vor Überraschung auf, als sie etwas kaltes auf ihrem Hintern spürte. „Was ist das?“, fragte sie überrascht und Chloe hielt ihr eine kleine Tube vor die Nase. „Macht die Sache angenehmer, glaub mir Maximus.“, flüsterte sie nur, woraufhin die Fotografin nickte und sich auf die Unterlippe biss.

Rachel betrachtete mit einem gemeinen Grinsen den vor ihr vorbereiteten Hintern ihrer neuen Freundin. Sie genoss das Gefühl und wog abschätzend den Buttplug in ihren Händen. Sie hatte extra ein Modell ausgesucht, was nicht ganz so groß war. Beide Frauen hatten eingesehen, dass sie Max nicht wehtun wollten und es langsam angingen. Vor ihr lag Max auf dem Bauch und wimmerte leise in Erwartung auf das, was sie und Chloe im geheimen geplant hatten. Auch Chloe atmete schwer, sah aber deutlich besorgter aus als sie selbst. Beide rauschten kurze Blicke und nach einem knappen Nicken, setzte Rachel quälend langsam den Plug an. Max holte überrascht Luft und biss in das Kissen. „Tut's sehr weh Max?“, fragte Chloe ehrlich besorgt und angestrengt schüttelte Max den Kopf. Rachel bewegte ihre Hand langsam vor und zurück, gab der Kleineren immer wieder genug Zeit sich zu erholen und schließlich war es geschafft. Max stöhnte erleichtert weinend auf, als der schmale Schaft ihren Hintern verschloss. Zum Abschied küsste Rachel den Glasstein, welcher den Plug verzierte. Er war in blauem, geschliffenen Glas gehalten und erinnerte an einen Saphir. „Was für ein süßer Arsch.“, stellte sie fest und gab Max einen Klaps auf selbigen. Max schrie leise auf, regte sich aber nicht weiter. Chloe saß noch immer auf Max Rücken und beobachtete jede, noch so kleine Bewegung, welche von Max ausging. Die Fotografin aber erschlaffte nur. „Alles Ok Maximus?“, fragte Chloe und kaum merklich nickte die Fotografin. Rachel küsste wieder eine von Max Pobacken und spreizte sie im Anschluss, um ihr Werk besser sehen zu können. Sie leckte sich über die Lippen. „Was haltet ihr von einem Spiel?“, fragte sie in die Runde und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand, wo Max Fotos hingen. Die Studentin richtete sich stöhnend auf und lehnte sich erschöpft atmend an Chloes Brust, welche sofort ihre Arme um sie legte und liebevoll die Kopfhaut mit ihren Lippen massierte. „Spiel?“, fragte Max sich den schmerzenden Hintern reibend. So schlimm hatte sie es sich nicht vorgestellt. Sie würde die nächsten Stunden oder Tage nicht richtig sitzen können, aber was tat sie nicht alles für ihre beiden Freundinnen. Die noch immer nackte Schönheit vor ihnen bleckte die Zähne. „Max,“, begann sie und die Angesprochene schluckte. „Du behältst unser kleines Geschenk den ganzen Tag über in deinem kleinen, süßen Arsch.“ Max Augen wurden groß. „Aber ich hab heute Schule und danach wollte ich mit Kate Tee trinken.“, gab sie zu bedenken, aber Rachel zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Na und?“, fragte sie und Chloe lachte leise. „Und was ist, wenn ich mal muss?“, fragte sie und sah bittend in Chloes Richtung, aber die Punkerin reagierte nicht. Schweigend hielt sie die Kleinere fest und strich ihr über die Brüste. „Dann Süße, wirst du Chloe oder mich anschreiben und wir kommen zu dir. Niemand sonst darf dich oder deinen Arsch anfassen. Der Plug bleibt da, wo er ist.“ Rachels Stimme war dominant und Max konnte nicht anders als nicken. „Dein Hintern gehört nämlich uns.“, flüsterte nun auch Chloe und biss wieder in Max Hals. Eine ihrer Hände strich über Max Po und den Plug, woraufhin Max erregt aufstöhnte. „Wen hast du denn heute im Unterricht?“, fragte sie säuselnd und Max war so abgelenkt, dass sie erst einmal über die Frage nachdenken musste. „Mr. Jefferson.“, lautete schließlich die Antwort und anerkennend pfiff Rachel durch die Zähne. „Also den TILF.“, stellte sie lachend fest. „Den darfst du natürlich auch nicht fragen, ob er dir bei deinem kleinen Problem hilft.“, feixte sie und Max Kopf wurde rot. „Verdammt! Die Schule!“, rief Max nach einem schnellen Blick auf die Uhr aus. Den Unterricht hatte sie ganz vergessen. Schnell löste sie sich von Chloe, sprang auf und schrie leise vor Schmerz auf. Reflexartig griff sie sich an den Hintern. Rachel schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Pass lieber auf Süße, sonst hast du noch länger was davon.“, warnte sie und Max war sich nicht sicher, ob die Schönheit aus Erfahrung sprach oder ob sie sich über Max lustig machte. Schnell zog Max sich an und sah ein letztes Mal in Richtung des Bettes. Chloe hielt Rachel in ihren Armen und strich ihr über die Brüste. Max leckte sich über die Lippen, griff nach ihrer Kamera und machte ein schnelles Bild ihrer Freundinnen, wie sie sich langsam küssten. „Für einsame Stunden?“, fragte Rachel ohne sich umzudrehen oder den innigen Kontakt zu Chloe zu unterbrechen. Max ließ es unkommentiert und verließ das Zimmer. Auf der Türschwelle drehte sie sich noch ein letztes Mal um. „Sehen wir uns heute?“, fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. Insgeheim hoffte sie eigentlich nur, das schmerzende Sexspielzeug in ihrem Hintern wieder loszuwerden und war erleichtert, als Chloe nickte. „Später im Diner.“, schlug sie vor und Max nickte schnell.

Rachel und Chloe waren alleine. „Musst du nicht auch los?“, fragte Chloe ihre langjährige Freundin zwischen zwei langen und intensiven Küssen und die Schönheit nickte knapp. „Heute ist Probe und deine und Max Performance heute waren sehr... inspirierend.“, kicherte sie. Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaubst du wir waren zu schnell mit Max?“, fragte sie zweifelnd und sah auf einige der Bilder hinter sich. Rachel aber schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hätte ja nein sagen können.“, erinnerte sie und Chloe nickte zustimmend.

„Du wirst aber nicht reagieren, wenn sie sich meldet.“, riet Chloe und war nicht überrascht, als ihre Freundin den Kopf schüttelte. „Nope.“

„Was wirst du heute machen?“, fragte nun Rachel neugierig und Chloe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht mit Frank treffen, etwas in der alten Mühle oder am Schrottplatz abhängen, rauchen, saufen und dann mit Skip treffen.“, ging sie ihren Plan durch und Rachel nickte anerkennend. „Voller Terminplan für einen Punk.“, stellte sie fest. Chloe nickte. „Aber ich bin der hella glücklichste Punk hier.“ Rachel blieb unschlüssig. „Was ist mit Skip?“, gab sie zu bedenken. „Der wird wohl nicht jeden Morgen neben zwei wie euch aufwachen.“ Rachel nickte und beobachtete, wie Chloe sich langsam anzog. Ihre Sachen waren in dem ganzen Zimmer verteilt und gerade, als sie nach der Tür greifen wollte, hielt Rachels Stimme sie zurück. Langsam drehte sie sich um. „Sie ist wunderschön, wenn sie nackt auf dem Bett von Max sitzt.“, stellte Chloe fest und musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, sich gleich wieder auf die Schauspielerin zu werfen und ein weiteres Mal zu ficken. Rachel bemerkte den lüsternen Blick ihrer Freundin und spreizte mit einem lasziven Lächeln die Beine. Chloe aber schüttelte nur den Kopf. Rachel hob die Hand. „Ein Schlüpfer.“, stellte Chloe trocken fest und präsentierte ihrer Freundin den auffällig über der Hose liegenden, schwarzen Bund ihres Slips. „Nicht deiner Dumbass.“, knurrte Rachel und roch geräuschvoll daran. „Der ist von Max.“, verriet sie ihr und warf ihn ohne Vorwarnung in Chloes Richtung. Die Punkerin fing ihn geschickt auf und roch ebenfalls daran. „Stimmt.“, gab sie zu und steckte ihn in ihre Tasche. „Sie wird ihn vielleicht vermissen.“, grinste Chloe breit und freute sich schon jetzt darauf, Max später im Diner zu treffen. Der Gedanke daran, sorgte wieder dafür, dass ihr Unterleib sich schmerzhaft zusammen zog, aber als sie ihren Stiefvater auf dem Campusgelände entdeckte, verschwand die Erregtheit sofort. „Verpiss dich einfach du Arschloch. Geh zurück zu deinem verdammten Krieg und verreck da!“, knurrte sie und entschloss sich dazu, den Hinterausgang zu nehmen. Auf einen Streit mit David und die Frage darauf, wo sie die ganze Nacht über wieder war, konnte die blauhaarige Punkerin verzichten. Den Slip in ihrer Hosentasche fest umklammert, schlenderte sie über die Grünfläche und nickte Samuel knapp zu. Der alte Hausmeister war immer freundlich, wenn auch etwas seltsam zu ihr, aber sie mochte ihn. „Also, auf zum Schrottplatz.“, sagte sie zu sich selbst und machte sich glücklich pfeifend auf den Weg zu ihrem Truck.


	2. Ein etwas anderer Schultag

Max fluchte leise bei jedem Schritt, den sie über das Campusgelände ging. Sie war schon wieder zu spät zum Unterricht mit Mark Jefferson dem in diesen Kreisen berühmten Fotografen. Zwar hätte sie auch rennen können, aber der Plug drückte schon beim gehen unangenehm, weshalb sie sich auf schnelle Schritte beschränkte. „Das ist alles nur eure Schuld.“, verfluchte sie leise Chloe und Rachel, wusste aber gleichzeitig, dass sie ihren Freundinnen nicht lange böse sein konnte. Chloe hatte deutliche Spuren an dem dünnen und blassen Hals der Fotografin hinterlassen und Max war so in Eile, dass sie vergessen hatte sich schnell zu schminken. „Wenn mich jemand deswegen fragt, bring ich dich nachher um und vergrabe deine Leiche auf dem verdammten Schrottplatz.“, drohte sie der nicht anwesenden Punkerin und rieb sich über den schmerzenden Hintern. Deutlich konnte sie das Sexspielzeug durch den Stoff fühlen und sah sich mit rotem Kopf um. Noch immer hatte sie niemandem von ihrer Beziehung mit Chloe und Rachel erzählt, nicht einmal Kate. Zwar wurde es immer schwieriger dafür zu sorgen, dass Chloe nichts ausplauderte, denn die Punkerin redete meist erst und dachte danach vielleicht darüber nach, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte. Offiziell waren Chloe und Rachel ein Paar und Max nur eine Freundin. „Freundin.“, dachte Max und schielte hinter sich, in Richtung des Wohnräume der Blackwell Academy. Bei dem Gedanken an das, was ihre Freundinnen wohl in diesem Moment machten, lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken und ihr Unterleib zog sich zusammen. Der Butt-Plug folgte der Bewegung leicht und Max zischte fluchend. „Shit!“ Immer wieder sah sie sich um und erwartete schon fast, dass Chloe aus einem der Büsche sprang, ihr mit voller Kraft auf den Hintern schlug und dann lachend weglief, während Max sich auf dem Boden rollte. „Ja, das würde zu Chloe passen.“, dachte sie und zuckte bei jedem, noch so kleinen Geräusch hinter oder neben sich zusammen.

Nur vereinzelt kamen ihr weitere Schüler und einige Lehrer entgegen, als sie die majestätischen Treppen hinaufging. Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und kam sich lächerlich vor. „Aber hinfallen und sich den Arsch halten, wäre noch peinlicher.“, erinnerte sie sich selbst und hielt sich an dem Geländer fest. „Scheiße, den Tag überleb ich nicht.“, knurrte sie als sie oben ankam. Aber sie war einverstanden gewesen und wollte ihren Freundinnen endlich beweisen, dass sie mit ihnen mithalten konnte. Chloe und Rachel machten aus ihrer Beziehung auch in der Öffentlichkeit keinen Hehl und auch wenn Max direkt neben ihnen auf dem Flur stand, hielten sie sich nicht zurück. Max versenkte dann immer ihren Kopf in ihrem Spind oder sah in ihre Tasche. Sie verfluchte jedes Mal Chloe, welche sie dann anstarrte und breit grinste. Schon einige Male musste sie sich auf die Unterlippe beißen um nichts zu sagen oder sich an ihrer Tasche festkrallen, um nicht beide Frauen in die Arme zu schließen. Dieses Mal sollte es aber anders für die junge Fotografin werden. Sie würde ihnen beweisen, dass sie es mit ihnen aufnehmen konnte.

Das Innere der Academy verschlug ihr jedes Mal aufs neue die Sprache. Die hohe Eingangshalle schien nicht enden zu wollen und verlieh der Schule eine Aura und Autorität, welche Max nur schwer beschreiben konnte. Für einen Moment vergaß sie sogar den Plug in ihrem Hintern. „Wo wir gerade von Autorität sprechen.“, dachte Max sich, als sie Ray Wells, den Direktor der Schule, vor seinem Büro erkannte. Der glatzköpfige Mann strahlte ein Selbstbewusstsein aus, welches Max jedes Mal zum stottern brachte, wenn sie mit ihm redete. Sie wusste aber auch, dass sie nicht die Einzige war. Viele Schüler sprachen so von ihm und nur Rachel schien ihm die Stirn bieten zu können, auch wenn ihr Scharm häufig an ihm abprallte. „Ah, Miss Caulfield.“, begrüßte er sie und löste sich aus seiner Starre, als Max versuchte an ihm vorbei zu schleichen. Wie vom Donner gerührt blieb Max mitten in dem menschenleeren Gang stehen und hoffte unsichtbar zu werden. Wells tat ihr aber nicht den Gefallen, sondern kam auf sie zu. Seine schweren Schritte wurden von den Wänden reflektiert und als er nur eine Armlänge von ihr entfernt war, blieb er stehen und musterte die kleinere Schülerin von oben herab mit ausdrucksloser Mine. „Schön, dass Sie sich dazu entschieden haben auch einmal pünktlich zum Unterricht zu erscheinen. Jedenfalls fast.“ Seine Stimme war kalt und erlaubte Max nicht zu sagen, ob er sich über sie lustig machte oder nicht. Erstarrt blieb sie stumm und rieb sich nervös über den Arm. „Tut mir leid Mr. Wells, kommt nicht wieder vor.“, stotterte sie nach einer verlegenen Pause. Wells aber schüttelte den Kopf. „Miss Caulfield, entschuldigen Sie sich nicht bei mir, sondern bei sich selbst.“, erklärte er und führte weiter aus: „Sie möchten den Abschluss hier haben und Mr. Jefferson spricht in den höchsten Tönen von Ihnen. Sie haben Talent Miss Caulfield, verschwenden Sie es nicht.“ Max nickte knapp bei dem Ratschlag und wurde rot. Sie konnte noch nie mit Lob umgehen, auch wenn der Direktor der Schule es hinter einer Standpauke verbarg.

Er drehte den Kopf. „Wie kann es eigentlich sein, dass jemand, der nur ein paar Meter von der Schule wohnt, in letzter Zeit immer zu spät kommt?“ Die Frage war rhetorisch, dessen war Max sich bewusst und war unsicher, was sie sagen sollte, also zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Lernen.“, antwortete sie knapp und konnte deutlich sehen, wie der Direktor mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Er glaubte ihr nicht. „Dann rate ich Ihnen für das nächste Mal wenn sie lernen, das Bett etwas weiter von den Wänden wegzustellen. Einige Ihrer Nachbarinnen haben sich schon beschwert.“ Auf seinem Gesicht entstand für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein Lächeln und beschämt sah Max auf den Boden. Es war ihr sichtlich unangenehm, aber Wells wahrte seinen professionellen Auftritt. Ungerührt und so als hätten die letzten Sätze nie stattgefunden, fuhr er ungehindert fort: „Sie verbringen viel Zeit mit Miss Amber und Miss Price.“ Seine Stimme wurde bei Chloes Namen etwas tiefer. „Es steht mir zwar nicht zu über Ihre Beziehungen und Freunde zu urteilen, aber dennoch rate ich Ihnen zur Vorsicht.“ Seine Stimme klang ernsthaft besorgt. „Was ist mit Chloe?“, fragte Max leise, aber der Direktor schüttelte den Kopf. „Das fragen Sie sie lieber selbst.“ Wieder nickte Max. Wohl wusste sie, dass Chloe suspendiert worden war, aber das warum hüteten sowohl Chloe als auch Rachel. Die Punkerin war sogar aggressiv geworden, als Max unvorsichtig nachgefragt hatte. Seitdem vermied sie das Thema und auch Rachel schwieg sich eisern aus.

Die aufschwingende Eingangstür sorgte dafür, dass Max den Kopf in die Richtung drehte. „Dass ich das noch erleben darf und Max mal vor mir in der Schule ist, wenn auch nur knapp.“, wurde sie von Mark Jefferson begrüßt. Wie jedes Mal wenn sie ihn sah, verschlug es ihr kurz den Atem. Er war der einzige Grund, warum Max nach so langer Zeit nach Arcadia Bay zurückgekehrt war. Mark Jefferson, der berühmte Fotograf stand vor ihr und lächelte sie so herzlich an, dass er damit hätte Eisberge zum schmelzen bringen können. Seine Haare waren perfekt gegelt und der Bart gestutzt. Der Mittdreißiger in Sakko mit Flicken an den Ärmeln und einer Jeans, welche vereinzelt aufgerissen war, rundeten sein Bild ab. Die junge Fotografin bemerkte erst gar nicht, dass sie ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Vielen anderen Mädchen in seiner Klasse erging es genau so wie ihr und Jefferson schien sich dessen wohl bewusst zu sein. Am deutlichsten flirtete Victoria Chase mit ihm, aber er wahrte stets seine professionelle Art. „Ah Ray. Zu dir wollte ich gerade.“, begrüßte er den Direktor, welcher ihn nur unverständlich und mit deutlich hochgezogener Augenbraue ansah. Die Hände auf dem Rücken machte er einen Schritt nach hinten und damit von Max weg, welche erst jetzt bemerkte, dass sie die ganze Zeit über die Luft angehalten hatte. „Ich habe Miss Caulfield bereits erklärt, was wir von ihrer Unpünktlichkeit halten Mr. Jefferson.“ Seine Stimme war kalt und sofort nickte Jefferson verstehend. „Sehr gut Mr. Wells.“ In seiner Stimme glaubte Max einen kleinen Funken Sarkasmus zu hören, aber sie sagte nichts und versuchte unsichtbar in der leeren Halle zu werden. „Es geht um den Wettbewerb.“, fasste Jefferson kurz zusammen und Wells nickte und deutete in Richtung seines Büros. „Max, du gehst besser in die Klasse, ich komme gleich nach.“ Verschlagen zwinkerte er ihr zu und Max konnte nur nicken. Am liebsten wäre sie um die Ecke gerannt, aber im letzten Moment erinnerte sie sich an den von Rachel in sie eingeführten Butt-Plug. So unauffällig wie möglich verschwand sie um die Ecke und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken schwer seufzend an diese. „Shit. Ich bring euch beide um.“, fluchte sie und kramte in ihrer Tasche nach dem Handy. Schnell tippte sie eine Nachricht an Rachel, dass sie die Hilfe ihrer Freundin brauchte, aber Rachel antwortete ihr nicht. Auch Chloes Handy schien ausgeschaltet. „Scheiße.“, fluchte Max leise, verstaute ihr Handy wieder und ging langsam den langen Gang entlang. Sie würde ihren Freundinnen zeigen, dass sie es auch schaffen würde.

Chloe trottete mit einem Baseballschläger in einer und einem Bier in der anderen Hand über ihren Schrottplatz und sah sich um. Immer wieder schlug sie gegen eine alte Autotür oder Motorhaube und genoss das laute Bersten von Glas oder Metall. Sie mochte diesen Platz. Er war abgelegen und ein Zufluchtsort nur für sie und Rachel. Kurz nach Max auftauchen aber, hatte sie ihre beste Freundin ebenfalls eingeweiht, aber Max schien den Platz nicht zu mögen. Chloe konnte Max verstehen. Sie war besseres gewöhnt, aber für Chloe und Rachel war dieser Platz ideal. Nur leider hatte Frank Bowers ebenfalls schnell mitbekommen wo Chloe und Rachel sich meistens aufhielten und kam ebenfalls regelmäßig vorbei. Chloe hatte früher viel Zeit mit dem Dealer verbracht, aber in letzter Zeit verhielt er sich ihr gegenüber seltsam. Chloe hatte schon bedenken sie müsse sich einen neuen Dealer für ihr Gras suchen, aber solange sie ihn direkt vor Ort bezahlte, schien er sie noch zu dulden. Unzufrieden über ihre Gedanken kletterte Chloe auf das alte Schiff in der Mitte des Platzes, legte sich auf den Rücken und sah in die Wolken. Mit einer Hand holte sie eine Zigarette hervor und blies den Rauch durch die Nase. Sie mochte und hasste es gleichzeitig alleine zu sein und auch Max tat ihr ein wenig leid, als sie auf ihr Handy sah. Max schien Hilfe zu brauchen, aber Chloe konnte ihr im Moment eh nicht dabei helfen. „Wachhund Wells würde mich sofort aufspüren und dann ist's vorbei mit dem Punk.“, dachte sie und steckte das Handy weg. „Sorry Max, aber da musst du alleine durch.“

Ein Wagen näherte sich dem Schrottplatz und als die blauhaarige Punkerin den Kopf hob, erkannte sie sofort Franks Wohnmobil, welches über den Feldweg holperte. „Wo wir gerade von Wachhund sprechen.“, knurrte Chloe und sprang von dem Schiff. Die Zigarette landete unbeachtet in einem alten Benzinkanister.

„Yo Frank!“, begrüßte Chloe ihren Dealer mit erhobener Hand. Der unzufrieden brummende Mann bellte nur: „Hast du das Geld dabei Price?“ Chloe hielt inne: „Begrüßt man so eine Stammkundin?“

„GELD!“, fauchte Frank sie nur an und Chloe hob ihre Hand. Die sauber aufgerollten Scheine blitzten in der noch nicht ganz hoch stehenden Sonne. Frank nickte, griff hinter sich und holte eine etwas größere Tüte hervor. „Geht doch Chloe.“, lobte er seine Kundin sarkastisch, welche ihm mit der freien Hand den Mittelfinger zeigte. „Was ist los Frank?“, fragte sie ihn, nachdem er ihr die Tüte gegeben und Chloe den Inhalt überprüft hatte. Wie immer war sie mit seiner Ware zufrieden. „Zu wenig gefickt?“, neckte sie ihn und erntete einen Blick, der tödlich war. Chloe aber lachte nur. „Ich mach nur Spaß Mann.“

„Leck mich Price.“, funkelte er sie nur böse an und lehnte sich an seinen Truck. „Nope, sorry.“, lachte Chloe leise und drehte sich einen Joint. Ungeduldig wartete sie jetzt darauf, dass Frank erzählte. „Du bist immer noch mit dieser Rachel zusammen?“, fragte er und versuchte so neutral und teilnahmslos wie möglich zu klingen. „Lass Rachel aus dem Spiel!“, fauchte sie sofort und baute sich auf. Aus dem Inneren von Franks Wagen konnte sie deutlich das Bellen von Franks Hund hören. Der Dealer seufzte nur. „Ist schon Ok Kleiner. Aus!“, rief er über die Schulter und gehorsam verstummte der Hund. „Süßer Schnuffel.“, kommentierte Chloe und erntete dafür ein Knurren von Frank. Trotzig verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust, den brennenden Joint zwischen ihren Lippen. „Also Frank, was willst du von mir?“, fragte sie. „Soll ich wieder in eines der Zimmer von irgendwem in Blackhell einbrechen und Geld holen? Tja das kannst du vergessen!“, stellte sie klar, aber Frank schüttelte den Kopf. „Dafür hab ich jetzt bessere Leute, die wissen was sie tun und nicht irgendeinen verrückten lesbischen Möchtegernpunk von einem Schrottplatz.“ Chloe hielt sich theatralisch das Herz. „Warum bist du nur so gemein zu mir Frank? Nur weil ich mit mehr Mädels im Bett bin als du?“ Sie zog eine Schnute und legte den Kopf schief. Es fiel ihr mit jeder Sekunde schwerer nicht zu lachen und als Frank nur den Kopf schüttelte, lachte sie leise in sich hinein. „Du solltest aufpassen Chloe. Nicht jeder ist so geduldig mit dir wie ich.“, warnte er sie nur und drehte sich um. Das Geschäft war abgeschlossen und er hatte nicht vor noch länger in der Nähe dieses durchgedrehten Mädchens zu sein. Das Wohnmobil drehte und zum Abschied hob Chloe beide Mittelfinger, bevor sie sich umdrehte und nach ihrem Schläger griff. „Möchtegernpunk.“, fluchte sie über die Worte ihres Dealers und schlug mit einer schnellen Bewegung ein paar der Bierflaschen kaputt. Klirrend brach das Glas und die Punkerin mit den blauen Haaren fühlte sich etwas besser. Der Joint tat sein übriges und nach einem tiefen Zug vollführte sie eine Pirouette, wobei sie den Schläger losließ, welcher laut scheppernd in einem Haufen Schrott verschwand. Befreit seufzte Chloe und sah auf ihre Uhr. „Fuck! Skip!“, rief sie erschrocken, warf den Joint weg und rannte schon fast zu ihrem Auto. „Scheiße. Hoffentlich ist er noch da.“, betete sie leise und kurz darauf fuhr sie mit quietschenden Reifen aus ihrem Reich um ihren Freund zu besuchen. Er hatte gesagt, dass er ein Geschenk für sie hatte und die Blauhaarige wollte den ehemaligen Sicherheitsmann nicht länger als nötig warten lassen.

Max sackte erleichtert in ihren Stuhl, als die Klingel über der Tür das Ende der Stunde und damit auch des Unterrichtstages verkündete. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über versucht sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen und so wenig wie möglich in Kates Richtung zu sehen. Sie mochte ihre Freundin wirklich sehr, aber die letzten Stunden musste sie sich stark konzentrieren, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen, wenn der Plug sich wieder in ihr bewegte. „... und denkt bitte daran, dass der „Helden des Alltags“ Wettbewerb bald ist. Von einigen habe ich noch keine Bilder erhalten.“, sagte Jefferson zum Abschied und deutete in ein paar Richtungen. „Max. Ich würde noch gerne mit dir sprechen.“, hielt er die junge Fotografin zurück, als diese versuchte aufzustehen. Kate sah sie besorgt an, sagte aber nichts. Nur ihre Lippen bewegte sie und formte ein ''später''. Max nickte ihr knapp zu und als fast alle aus dem Klassenraum verschwunden waren, erkannte sie Victoria, welche sich fast schon über Jeffersons Pult beugte. Dabei stand sie genau so, dass Jefferson fast schon gezwungen war, in ihren Ausschnitt zu sehen, sobald er den Kopf hob. „Bitch.“, dachte Max sich nur und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Victoria Chase stand für alles was Max nicht war und auch nie sein wollte: Reiche Eltern, teure Ausrüstung, viel Schmuck und teure Markenklamotten... das alles wollte die junge Fotografin nicht. Sie war mit sich selbst zufrieden und das gefiel ihr am besten. Auch Chloe und Rachel schienen mit ihr und ihrem Äußeren zufrieden, weshalb sie keinen Grund sah, sich aufzuplustern wie ein Pfau. Der reibende Plug in ihrem Hintern bestätigte das. Mit einem Ohr hörte sie zu und fand schnell heraus, dass beide über den Wettbewerb sprachen. „Wetten dass er darüber auch mit mir sprechen will.“, ging sie eine Wette mit sich selbst ein und seufzte leise. Zwei Fotos lagen in ihrer Tasche auf dem Tisch vor ihr. Das eine zeigte sie, wie sie selbst mit dem Rücken zur Kamera stand und auf ihre Fotowand starrte. Es war eines der ersten Bilder von ihr in Arcadia Bay seit fünf Jahren gewesen und war mehr aus einer Laune heraus entstanden. Das zweite war nur wenige Tage alt. Es zeigte Chloe und Rachel mit nacktem Oberkörper wie sie sich zärtlich küssten. Max gefiel das Motiv sehr gut, da es zwar verführerisch war, aber gleichzeitig bedeckten ihre Freundinnen sich gegenseitig die intimsten Stellen. Es wirkte verrucht und gleichzeitig geheimnisvoll und beschrieb ihre aktuellen Gefühle mit am besten wie sie selbst fand. „Keines der beiden ist aber gut genug für den Wettbewerb.“, stellte Max fest und kaute unsicher auf ihrer Unterlippe. Auch war sie sich nicht sicher, wie Chloe und Rachel ihren Vorschlag finden würden, das Bild einzureichen. Ihre sorgsame Tarnung wäre dann ziemlich schnell aufgeflogen und das war etwas, das Max im Moment nicht wollte. Zu unsicher war sie sich, wie die Leute um sie herum reagieren würden, wenn sie sagte, dass sie mit zwei Frauen gleichzeitig schlief und diese auch noch liebte. „Warum muss das Leben nur so kompliziert sein?“, fragte sie sich selbst leise und hob den Kopf, als sie hörte, wie eine männliche Stimme sich leise vor ihr räusperte. Erschrocken hob sie den Kopf und sah genau in Mark Jeffersons Gesicht. Schnell verstaute sie die beiden kleinen Bilder in ihrer Tasche und versuchte dem neugierigen Blick ihres Lehrers zu entkommen. Dieser aber setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf einen Tisch und musterte sie. „Max.“, begann er und knetete seine Hände. „Ich möchte nur sagen, dass ich nichts mit der Sache von Mr. Wells zu tun habe.“ Max nickte, traute sich aber immer noch nicht, ihn anzusehen. „Ich mache mir nur langsam Sorgen um dich Maxine, wir alle tun das.“, führte er weiter aus und die Fotografin nickte. „Alles ist Ok.“, versuchte sie nuschelnd der unangenehmen Situation zu entkommen, aber Jefferson schien ihr nicht zu glauben, hakte aber nicht weiter nach. „Worüber ich eigentlich mit dir sprechen wollte Max ist: Der Wettbewerb ist in ein paar Wochen und ich habe noch immer kein Bild von dir erhalten.“ Mit einem Auge schielte er in die Richtung, wo Max die Bilder verstaut hatte. Max nickte bedrückt. „Ich weiß, aber ich hatte noch keine passende Idee und ich hab seit letzter Woche viel Zeit mit... anderen Sachen verschwendet.“, setzte sie zu einer Entschuldigung an und rieb sich über den Nacken. Unbewusst hielt sie ihre Hand für eine Sekunde auf Chloes Zahnabdruck auf ihrem blassen Hals. Jefferson schüttelte nur den Kopf und lachte leise. Seine Stimme war warm und herzlich. Sie gab Max ein sicheres Gefühl, wie sie es sonst nur bei Chloe hatte. Dieser Mann vor ihr konnte scheinbar genau in ihre Seele sehen. „Verschwendet.“, wiederholte er nur leise. „Max. Wie John Lennon schon sagte: ''Zeit die wir zu verschwenden genießen, ist nicht verschwendet.'' Du hast Talent Max und das weißt du. Mach etwas draus, aber vergiss dabei nicht zu leben.“, riet er ihr. „Viele Ideen kommen spontan und das sind oft die besten Bilder. Ohne Plan.“

Max nickte knapp. „Leben ist das was passiert, während du dabei bist andere Pläne zu schmieden.“, zitierte sie nun auch und begeistert klatschte Jefferson laut in die Hände. „Bravo Maxine. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass Lennon es schafft mich zu entwaffnen.“ Seine Stimme war ehrlich, aber Max fühlte sich unwohl. Sie mochte es gar nicht mit ihrem Wissen anzugeben, aber das Zitat war ihr einfach so raus gerutscht. Jefferson aber schien ehrlich begeistert, erkannte aber, dass Max ihm immer weniger Aufmerksamkeit widmete und unruhig auf dem Stuhl rutschte. „Aber du bist nicht hier um den Worten eines alten Hipsters zu lauschen, zumindest nicht nach dem Unterricht.“, fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu und stand auf. Auch Max erhob sich und versuchte so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden. Kate wartete schon viel zu lange auf ihrem Zimmer und Max hatte nicht vor noch länger hier zu bleiben. Als sie an der Schwelle war, wagte sie einen schnellen Schritt und stöhnte kurz auf. Jefferson hob von seinem Platz aus den Kopf und legte den Kopf schief. „Maxine? Alles Ok?“, fragte er mit besorgter Stimme, aber die Fotografin winkte ab. „Nur zu schnell aufgestanden.“, nuschelte sie und ging vorsichtig weiter. „Hmmm....“, machte Jefferson nur und widmete sich wieder einigen der Bilder, welche vor ihm lagen. Eines erweckte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit und mit seinen Fingern strich er über das abgebildete Gesicht. „Fast perfekt.“, stellte er fest und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Max riskierte einen kurzen Blick in ihr eigenes Zimmer, in der Hoffnung, dass Chloe oder Rachel da wären, aber sie wurde enttäuscht. „Ich könnte ihn auch selbst raus nehmen, aber wie krieg ich ihn wieder rein?“, überlegte sie und rieb sich über den Hintern. Deutlich konnte sie das Metall spüren. Die Brünette wollte Chloe und Rachel nicht enttäuschen, also beschloss sie noch vorsichtiger als sonst schon zu sein. Kate erwartete sie auf ihrem Zimmer bereits mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee, welche Max dankbar annahm und sich vorsichtig auf das Bett ihrer Freundin setzte. Neben ihr bewegte sich ein weißes Fellknäuel, welches sie sofort in ihre Hände nahm. Es war Alice, ihr weißes Kaninchen mit schwarzen Augen. Max glaubte, dass das sonst scheue Tier in ihrer Hand leise schnurrte und sich anschließend zufrieden zu einer Kugel rollte. „Fast wie eine Katze, nur viel weicher.“, stellte Max gedanklich fest, als sie über das Fell strich. Kate musterte sie neugierig durch den Rauch ihres Tees hindurch. „Geht's dir nicht gut Max?“, fragte sie und klang ernsthaft besorgt. „Warum?“, fragte Max erschrocken und sah sie an. Ihre Freundin kaute auf der Unterlippe. „Du bist die letzte Woche und davor sehr zurückhaltend, noch mehr als sonst meine ich und verlässt dein Zimmer fast gar nicht mehr.“, teilte sie ihre Bedenken mit und legte eine Hand auf Max Knie. „Wenn du irgendwelche Probleme hast Max, ich bin für dich da.“ Schnell war ihre Hand wieder an der Teetasse und Max nickte dankbar, während sie weiter Alice streichelte. „Es ging mir nie besser.“, flüsterte Max und ein glückliches Lächeln entstand auf ihrem Gesicht. Kate hob fragend eine Augenbraue, hakte aber nicht weiter nach. Max wirkte glücklich und das reichte der jungen Frau. Auf einige der Geräusche, welche seit ein paar Tagen regelmäßig aus der Richtung ihres Zimmers kamen, ging sie nicht ein und mit einem kurzen, wissenden Lächeln nahm sie einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrer Tasse.

Nach einer Stunde aber, sah Max auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es Zeit zum Aufbruch war. „Danke für den Tee Kate und mach dir keine Sorgen. Mir geht’s absolut prächtig.“, beruhigte sie ihre Freundin, welche nickte und Alice entgegen nahm. Das Kaninchen wirkte unglücklich und zum Abschied strich Max ihm kurz über das Gesicht. „Jederzeit.“, flüsterte Kate nur und sah der Fotografin nach.

Das ''Two Whales'' sah noch genau so aus, wie Max es in Erinnerung hatte. Zwar war sie nicht zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft in dem alten Diner, aber sie genoss jedes Mal den Anblick. Im Inneren konnte sie Joyce Price, die Mutter ihrer besten Freundin sehen, wie sie auf und ab ging, immer mit einer Kaffeekanne oder Tellern beladen und die Gäste bediente. Sie war ganz in ihrem Element und der Job schien ihr auch nach vielen Jahren und Entbehrungen viel Spaß zu machen. „Chloe ist noch nicht da.“, stellte Max unzufrieden fest und ging mit vorsichtigen Schritten auf den Eingang zu. Die lange Busfahrt zehrte noch immer an ihr und am liebsten wäre sie mit Chloe in dem alten, rostigen Pick-Up unterwegs gewesen. Aber auch diesen konnte die junge Fotografin nirgends entdecken.  
Joyce erkannte sie sofort, als sie das Innere betrat und nickte ihr mit einem warmen Lächeln zu. Max erwiderte es kurz und setzte sich schnell auf ihren Stammplatz im hinteren Teil des Lokals. Das weiche Polster war eine wahre Wohltat für den schmerzenden Hintern der Fotografin und sie seufzte kurz wohlig auf. „Chloe ist noch nicht da Max.“, wurde sie von Joyce begrüßt und erhielt ohne lange zu warten eine Tasse Kaffee. Sie nickte dankbar. „Ich weiß Joyce, sie kommt aber bestimmt noch.“ Die ältere Frau mit der dreckigen Schürze seufzte leise. „Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr Maxine.“ Neugierig hob sie eine Augenbraue. „Sie war letzte Nacht wieder nicht Zuhause.“, erklärte sie ihren besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. Max fühlte sich schuldig und sah in ihre Kaffeetasse. Wie gerne würde sie Joyce alles erzählen, aber sie traute sich nicht. „Sie... hat die Nacht bei mir verbracht Joyce.“, erklärte Max leise, woraufhin diese leise lachte. „Das habe ich mir schon gedacht Maxine. Es tut ihr richtig gut, dass du wieder hier bist. Vielleicht besteht ja noch Hoffnung für meine Tochter.“ Joyce sah aus dem Fenster in die Ferne. „Ich habe sie seit du hier bist nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen.“

„Was ist mit Rachel?“, fragte Max und hätte sich am liebsten selbst geschlagen. Sie wollte nicht neugierig sein und hinter Chloes Rücken mehr über die letzten fünf Jahre erfahren, aber das war ihr einfach so raus gerutscht. „Sie hat nur von dir geredet Max. Wie sie Rachel damit gelangweilt hat.“, lachte Joyce und nach kurzem Zögern fiel Max mit ein.

„Wen haben wir denn da?“, konnte Max plötzlich die laute Stimme ihrer Freundin hören, welche sich mit lauten Schritten und einer noch lauteren Stimme näherte. Kaum erkannte Max die blauen Haare, sackte ihr das Herz in die Hose. Chloe aber blieb in ihrer Rolle, auch wenn sie Max kurz anlächelte, schwang sich elegant mit den Füßen auf ihren Platz und schaute ihrer Mutter ins Gesicht. „Max und Mom sind wieder vereint und planen wie sie mich wieder auf den rechten Weg bringen.“ Sie lachte dreckig. Joyce seufzte und Max verdrehte die Augen. „Es geht nicht immer nur um dich Chloe.“, knurrte Max mit rotem Kopf und auch Chloes Mutter wirkte nicht glücklich. „Chloe, ich will nicht mit dir streiten...“

„Gut.“, unterbrach Chloe sie harsch, erkannte aber Max traurigen Blick. Chloe seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Sorry Mom. Wollte nicht so gemein sein.“, knickte sie ein und ließ zu, dass ihre Mutter ihr über die Schulter strich. Auch sie erhielt einen Kaffee und dann ließ Joyce ihre beiden Mädchen alleine. Sofort griff Chloe nach Max Hand. „Hab dich vermisst Maxi.“, flüsterte sie heimlich und die Fotografin nickte und bewegte sich unwohl. „Ich dich auch. Könntest du mir jetzt bitte das Ding aus meinem Arsch entfernen?“, fragte sie ungeduldig und Chloes Augen wurden groß. „Du hast es immer noch?“, fragte sie lauter als beabsichtigt, woraufhin Max versuchte sich hinter ihrer Kaffeetasse zu verstecken. Chloe sah das als ein ja und lehnte sich lachend zurück. „Maxine Caulfield, du überraschst mich. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du länger als eine Stunde aushältst. Fuck. Jetzt schulde ich Rach was.“, knurrte sie und ließ offen, was sie meinte. Max aber konnte deutlich sehen, dass es Chloe offenbar nicht passte. „Ihr habt gewettet?“, stellte sie viel eher fest, als sie fragte und als Chloe nickte, knurrte sie unzufrieden. „Na schön, aber jetzt brauch ich deine Hilfe.“, flehte sie schon fast und die Punkerin hatte ein einsehen. „Komm mit.“, flüsterte sie als sie aufstand in das Ohr ihrer Freundin und deutete in Richtung der Toiletten. Max wirkte unsicher, sah sich um, nickte aber schließlich.

Kaum waren beide Frauen für sich, packte Chloe die Kleinere bei den Schultern und drängte sie in eine der Kabinen. Sofort begann sie damit, stürmisch Max Hals zu küssen. Der Fotografin entwich ein lautes Stöhnen, als Chloe ihr erst über den Rücken, dann über den Hintern strich. „Hella, wie hab ich deinen Arsch vermisst Caulfield.“, brummte sie an die blasse Haut der Fotografin, welche kurz kicherte, als der Atem ihrer Freundin über ihre Haut fuhr. „Am liebsten würde ich dich hier und jetzt ficken.“, säuselte sie weiter, aber Max winkte ab. „Nicht hier Chloe. Bitte hilf mir einfach nur dieses verdammte Ding los zu werden. Es tut weh.“, beschwerte sie sich. Sofort ließ Chloe von ihr ab und nickte. Sie wollte nicht, dass Max sich unwohl fühlte, oder verletzt wurde. „Dreh dich um.“, forderte sie und gehorsam drehte Max sich um und ließ zu, dass Chloe ihr erst die Hose, dann die Unterwäsche nach unten zog. Die Punkerin biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie den blauen Stein sah. „Lecker.“, stellte sie fest und ignorierte für einen Moment die aufgeregten und ungeduldigen Bewegungen der Studentin vor sich. „Chloe!“, erinnerte Max sie mit genervter Stimme und die Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. „Richtig, raus nehmen.“, erinnerte sie sich schnell und spreizte vorsichtig Max Pobacken, damit sie den Plug vorsichtig greifen konnte. Max biss sich in die Hand und versuchte sich so gut sie konnte zu entspannen. „Vorsicht Maxi.“, warnte Chloe sie vor und zog dann mit einer langsamen Bewegung das Metall aus dem Körper ihrer zitternden Freundin.

Max musste sich beherrschen, um nicht laut zu schreien. Ob vor Erregung oder Schmerz konnte sie nicht sagen, es fühlte sich gleich an. Ihre Beine begannen zu zittern, aber Chloe war sofort da und hielt sie an der Hüfte fest. „Alles Ok Maximus, es ist geschafft.“, berichtete sie und ging, nach einer kurzen Bestätigung von der Fotografin wieder in die Hocke, um alles genauer zu überprüfen. „Alles Ok Maxi.“, stellte sie fest und gab jeder Pobacke der Kleineren einen langen Kuss. Max Knie zitterten noch immer und sie musste sich an der gefliesten Wand abstützen. Chloe aber stellte sich hinter sie, packte sie bei dein Schultern und hielt sie fest. „Sorry Max. Wir hätten dich nicht dazu bringen sollen. War dumm von uns.“ Chloe klang ehrlich besorgt und strich ihr immer wieder über den flachen Bauch. Max aber schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab es geschafft.“, flüsterte sie erleichtert und Chloe nickte, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und massierte gleichzeitig die Brüste ihrer Freundin durch das Shirt hindurch. „Ich will dich Max. Hier und jetzt.“ Die Kleinere aber winkte ab. „Nein Chloe. Mein Arsch tut noch immer weh und ich werde die nächsten Tage nicht richtig sitzen können. Und außerdem ist deine Mom nur hier nebenan. Verschieben wir das auf später... bitte.“, bat Max atemlos und Chloe seufzte leise, konnte aber nicht widerstehen und als Max sich zu ihr umdrehte, um sich wieder anzuziehen, ging sie kurz wieder in die Hocke und leckte der überraschten Max über die Perle. Laut stöhnte sie auf, mehr vor Überraschung, als vor Erregung, aber Chloe stand schnell wieder auf und schloss genießerisch die Augen. „Noch immer lecker.“, stellte sie fest und gab Max einen weiteren Kuss auf die Wange. Die Fotografin schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und beobachtete, wie Chloe den Butt-Plug in ihre Hosentasche steckte. „Hoffentlich seh ich dich nie wieder.“, dachte Max über das kleine Sexspielzeug und griff nach der ihr von Chloe angebotenen Hand.


	3. PissHead

Zwei Stunden später saßen alle drei Frauen auf Chloes Zimmer im Haus der Price. Rachel beobachtete genau, wie Max sich langsam und vorsichtig bewegte und sich immer wieder über den wunden Hintern rieb. Chloe saß neben ihr auf dem Bett, während Max sich an eine der Wände lehnte. Ein leichter Grasgeruch, gepaart mit Alkohol und alten Klamotten lag in der Luft. Dieser Raum war das genaue Gegenteil zu Max Zimmer in Blackwell. Ihr Raum wirkte im direkten Vergleich schon fast steril, aber Max mochte beides. „Also? Was ist der Plan?“, fragte Max neugierig und auch Rachel schien etwas ratlos. Chloe aber grinste breit und lehnte sich zurück. „Wir drei Hübschen gehen auf ein Konzert. Hab heut mit Skip geredet und PissHead gibt ein Konzert nicht weit von hier. Wird hella krass.“, sinnierte die Punkerin und legte sich mit dem Rücken auf das Bett. Rachel folgte ihr und strich ihr dabei über den nun frei liegenden Bauch. Vorsichtig spielte sie dabei mit dem Piercing im Bauchnabel der Punkerin und küsste sie, während Max etwas ratlos in ihre Richtung sah. „Wer ist PissHead?“, fragte sie und kam sich unendlich dumm vor. Chloe erhob sich und ging in Richtung ihrer Musikanlage. Mit zwei schnellen Griffen legte sie eine der CD's ein. Kurz darauf konnte Max etwas hören, was sie aber nur schwer als Musik einstufen konnte. Der Klang war hohl und es hörte sich für die junge Fotografin so an, als wäre die Musik in einer öffentlichen Toilette gespielt und mit einem Handymikrofon aufgenommen worden. Die Punkerin vor ihr aber grinste breit und kam mit schwingenden Hüften auf sie zu. „Punkrock aus Arcadia Bay. Skip war vor David-Stiefarsch-Rambo der Sicherheitsobermacker von Black-fucking-well.“, erklärte sie und zwischen den ganzen Flüchen verstand Max. „Er ist cool, hella cool.“, stimmte Rachel zu und stand ebenfalls auf, um in Max Richtung zu gehen. Beide Frauen schlossen die kleinere Fotografin zwischen sich ein und bewegten sich rhythmisch zu der Musik. Max versuchte mitzuhalten, fand aber keinen Anschluss. Chloe lachte nur und löste sich von Max und Rachel. Nach einem schnellen Sprung stand sie auf ihr Bett und tanzte alleine. Ein Joint lag in ihrer Hand, aber Max bekam keine Zeit zu fragen, wo sie den her hatte. Immer wieder nahm sie einen Zug und der um sie schwebende Rauch verlieh ihr eine wundervolle Aura. „Komm schon Maxi, beweg deinen roten Arsch. Das nennst du tanzen?“, rief sie ihr zu, aber Max winkte ab. „Chloe, mein Arsch brennt immer noch und...“ Chloe seufzte. „Dann mach halt Fotos mit deiner Kamera.“, schlug sie stattdessen vor und als Rachel sich zu ihrer blauhaarigen Freundin auf das Bett gesellte, nickte Max. Ihre beiden Freundinnen bewegten sich wie eine Einheit, was Max faszinierte. Unsicher begann sie mit ihrer Kamera zu spielen und wartete auf den perfekten Moment. „Dummmax. Jeder Moment ist perfekt, denn deine beiden Alltagshelden sind auf dem Bild.“, knurrte sie unzufrieden über sich selbst und ihren sonst guten Fotografenblick. Rachel schien Max Unsicherheit zu bemerken, denn sie kletterte von Chloes Bett und kam auf ihre Freundin zu. „Was ist los Maxine?“, fragte sie, woraufhin Max unzufrieden auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute. „Max, niemals Maxine.“, erinnerte sie die Schönheit vor sich, welche nickte und ihr gleichzeitig über die Wange strich. „Wollt ihr mich wirklich mitnehmen?“, fragte sie und rieb sich unsicher über den Arm. „Ich bin nicht so cool wie ihr und würde euch nur die Stimmung verderben...“ Chloe seufzte und blies ihr eine Rauchwolke mitten ins Gesicht. „Dir wird’s schon gefallen Maximus. Aus dir machen wir auch noch einen richtigen Punk.“

„Aber so können wir dich nicht dahin lassen.“, murmelte Rachel nachdenklich und zupfte an Max grauen Shirt.

„Stimmt. Du brauchst schon ein optisches Tuning.“, stimmte auch Chloe zu und etwas ratlos sah Max an sich hinab. „Ich dachte ihr mögt mich so.“, nuschelte sie und sah auf ihren grauen Pullover und das weiße Shirt mit dem aufgedruckten Reh hinab. Chloe und Rachel tauschten kurze Blicke. „Am liebsten bist du uns, wenn du nichts anhast Maxi, aber selbst für ein PissHead Konzert wär das etwas zu viel des guten.“, gab Chloe zu bedenken und lachte, als ihre Freundin rot wurde. „Was du brauchst Süße, ist ein etwas punkigeres Aussehen.“, präzisierte Rachel und auch Chloe schaltete sich ein. „Jup. Ein paar Tattoos und Piercings, vielleicht grüne Haare...“, überlegte sie laut und legte den Kopf schief, aber erschrocken machte Max einen Satz nach hinten. „Finger weg von meinen Haaren Chloe!“, forderte sie und ergeben nickte die Punkerin. „Na schön Mad-Max, aber zieh dir wenigstens etwas anderes an.“, bat sie und legte bittend die Hände aufeinander. Max seufzte und nickte. Chloe lachte kurz laut auf und sprang schon fast in Richtung ihres Schranks. „Na wo steckst du denn du Scheißteil...“, knurrte sie und hielt nach kurzem Suchen einen schwarzen Fetzen in die Höhe. „Hier, zieh das an. Und das.“ Sie warf ihr eine ihrer zerrissenen Hosen hin und Max betrachtete misstrauisch das Shirt. Es hatte an einigen, fast schon ungünstigen Stellen Brandlöcher und undefinierbare Farbflecken, welche scheinbar auch Joyce nicht herausbekommen konnte. Auf der Front prangte ein großes Feuerzeug, über welchem in großen Buchstaben ''Firewalk'' stand. Max kannte das Symbol von Chloes geliebtem Sturmfeuerzeug und sah ihre Freundinnen kritisch an. Beides war ihr etwas zu groß, aber das schien weder Chloe noch Rachel zu stören. „Komm schon Maxi, sei nicht so ein Spießer.“, forderte Chloe und machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung. Auch in Rachels Körper kam Bewegung. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog sie ihr rot kariertes Hemd aus und hielt es Max hin. „Das darüber und fürs Erste sollte es reichen.“, erklärte sie und zustimmend nickte Chloe.

Max sah unsicher auf das angebotene Kleidungsstück, dann zu Rachel. Ihre Freundin stand nur in BH vor ihr, welcher auch nur ganz knapp das Nötigste verdeckte. „Danke.“, stammelte Max verlegen und konnte den Blick nicht von Rachels perfektem Körper nehmen. Rachel bemerkte die Blicke, welche auf ihr ruhten und seufzte. „Wollt ihr nur dastehen, oder... hey!“

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Chloe hatte sie schon bei den Schultern gepackt und auf ihr Bett geworfen. Die angehende Schauspielerin lachte leise und genoss es sichtlich, das Chloe ihr langsam mit den Lippen über den Hals fuhr. Max konnte spüren, wie ihr Unterleib sich zusammenzog und sie kaute sich auf der Unterlippe. „Komm her Maxi. Das Bett ist groß und von Rach ist auch reichlich da.“, holte Chloe die Fotografin herbei, welche erst zögerte und das von Rachel getragene Shirt zu ihrer Tasche auf den Schreibtisch legte. Unsicher kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe und sah sich immer wieder verstohlen um. „Maxiiii.“, zog Chloe ihren Namen in die Länge und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Vorher aber drückte sie den Rest des Joints in ihren Aschenbecher.

„Chloe? Bist du da?“, tönte plötzlich laut die Stimme von David durch das ganze Haus und unzufrieden grollte die Punkerin und löste sich von Rachel. „Was willst du?“, fauchte sie nicht leiser zurück, konnte aber schon die schweren Schritte ihres Stiefvaters hören. Max wurde nervös. „Ist jemand bei dir? Ich muss mit dir reden.“, stellte er klar. Die Augen der Fotografin wurden panisch, was Chloe und Rachel nicht verborgen blieb. David wusste auch nichts von ihrer Beziehung und Max wollte auch, dass das so blieb. „Schrank.“, zischte Chloe nur und Max verstand. Schnell griff sie nach ihrer Tasche, welche sich aber öffnete und ein Großteil der Bilder verteilte sich auf dem Boden. „Fuck.“, flüsterte Max nur und versuchte ungeschickt die Bilder wieder einzusammeln. Chloe flog schon fast in Richtung der Tür und stemmte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. Die Klinke bewegte sich. „Chloe? Lass das! Mach die Tür auf.“, forderte David. „Moment verdammt! Ich zieh mich grad um!“, fletschte sie als Antwort. Rachel half Max und schnell floh die Fotografin in den Schrank. „Wie in einem schlechten Film.“, stellte sie fest und schloss die Schranktür hinter sich.

Chloe seufzte erleichtert und gab die Tür frei. „Was geht hier vor?“, fluchte David und erkannte erst jetzt, dass seine Stieftochter nicht alleine war. Rachel hatte sich wieder auf das Bett gesetzt und sah David mit einem kurzen Lächeln an. „Was willst du David? Willst du meine Freundin weiter bespannen oder was?“ Der ehemalige Soldat schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Eine meiner Waffen fehlt Chloe. Weißt du etwas darüber?“ Die Frage war an Rachel gerichtet, aber die Schauspielerin setzte ein bezauberndes Lächeln auf und schüttelte den Kopf unschuldig. Dass sie nur ihren BH und eine halb offene Hose trug, schien sie nicht zu stören. Chloe aber schnaubte nur und stellte sich zwischen sie und ihren Stiefvater. „Lass Rachel da raus klar. Ich habe deine verdammte Knarre nicht! Vielleicht solltest du besser auf dein Zeug aufpassen.“, schlug sie schnippisch vor und erhielt dafür einen unzufriedenen Blick. Es war klar, dass er ihr nicht glaubte, seufzte aber. „Na schön Chloe, aber wo warst du die Nacht schon wieder?“

„Wüsste nicht was dich das angeht David!“, konterte Chloe nur trotzig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Deine Mutter hat sich Sorgen gemacht und...“

„Lass Mom aus dem Spiel! Ich war heut' schon bei ihr und hab mit ihr gesprochen kapiert? Und jetzt lass mich mit Rach alleine, du störst nur.“ Sie machte einen Schritt auf Seite und David schien zu verstehen. Kopfschüttelnd sah er sich ein weiteres Mal kurz in ihrem Zimmer um, sagte aber nichts. Lautlos glitt die Tür ins Schloss und zum Abschied reckte Chloe beide Mittelfinger in Richtung der Tür. Die Schritte wurden leiser und erst als Max die Haustür hörte, kam sie aus ihrem Versteck.

Chloe lehnte am Schreibtisch und zog an ihrer Zigarette. „Arschloch. Elendiger Pisser. Soll Scheiße fressen und verrecken.“, fluchte sie unentwegt und drückte die halb gerauchte Zigarette in ihren roten Aschenbecher, welcher neben ihrem Laptop stand. Rachel seufzte nur, stand auf und kam näher. Zärtlich legte sie einen Arm um ihre Freundin, während Max eher ratlos vor dem Schrank stand. „Tut mir leid Chloe. Ich wollte dir keinen Ärger machen...“, setzte die Fotografin zu einer Entschuldigung an, aber die blauhaarige Punkerin winkte ab. „Hella ist schon in Ordnung Maxi. Du kannst nichts dafür, dass er ein Arschloch ist.“ Max lachte nur leise und kam ebenfalls näher, um Chloe zu umarmen. Einer ihrer Arme ging um Rachel und langsam gab sie erst Rachel, dass Chloe einen schnellen Kuss. Chloe brummte sofort zufrieden und machte einen Schritt in Richtung ihrer Freundinnen. „Hella, ich liebe euch Mädels.“, grollte Chloe leise, als Max und Rachels Lippen auf ihre trafen. „Komm her Punk-Ass.“, flüsterte Rachel ihr ins Ohr und zog sie wieder in Richtung ihres Bettes. Die Blauhaarige folgte ihr, ohne Widerstand und auch Max wurde mitgezogen. Kurz darauf lag Chloe auf Rachel und ließ sich halten. Max saß neben ihnen und beobachtete. Neugierig kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe und spielte mit ihrer Kamera. „Na los Maximus. Mach endlich dein verdammtes Foto und dann schwing deinen süßen, roten Arsch zu uns.“ Max nickte schnell, machte ein Foto von ihren Freundinnen und warf dann schon fast ihre Tasche auf den Boden. Ein paar der leeren Bierflaschen fielen um, aber niemand schien sich daran zu stören.  
Chloe genoss es, wie Max sich neben ihr langsam auszog und auch die Punkerin ließ ihre Hüllen langsam fallen. Nur Rachel bewegte sich nicht und leckte sich über die Lippen, als ihre Freundinnen mit nackten Brüsten vor ihr saßen. „Du hast ihn also den ganzen Tag über drin behalten?“, fragte Rachel und lachte leise, als Max nickte und sich unbewusst über den Hintern rieb. „Tja Price. Du hast verloren und weißt was das heißt.“, neckte sie und die Punkerin nickte unzufrieden. „Was heißt das denn?“, fragte Max peinlich berührt und sah fragend und schuldig zu Chloe. „Große Scheiße für mich.“, knurrte sie nur und Rachel lachte. „Aber das hebe ich mir für irgendwann auf Punk. Jetzt beweg dich hierher und fick mich Chloe.“, forderte die Schönheit und dankbar nickte Chloe, kam näher und zog ihr die Hose aus. Max rieb sich unsicher über den Arm. „Soll ich vielleicht...“, fragte sie, aber Rachel packte sie bei den Schultern und gab ihr einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Du bleibst hier Maxine. Du gehörst immerhin dazu.“, stellte sie klar und Max nickte und seufzte leise, als Chloe hinter ihr auftauchte und ihr in den Nacken biss. „Wir haben noch etwas Zeit, bis Skip loslegt.“, erklärte Chloe Max mit säuselnder Stimme. Ihre Augen waren ganz auf Rachel gerichtet, welche auf ihrem Bett lag und sie ansah. Max nickte und ließ zu, dass beide Frauen langsam Küsse auf ihrer Haut hinterließen. An jeder Stelle entstand sofort eine Gänsehaut und Max Körper begann zu zittern. „Ich liebe euch.“, flüsterte Max nur und ließ zu, dass Chloe an ihr vorbei griff und Rachel zwei Finger in den Mund steckte. „Bereit Maxi?“, fragte die Punkerin um Anschluss und als die Fotografin knapp nickte, drang Chloe in sie ein. Der schmale Körper der Fotografin zog sich überrascht zusammen, genoss aber die Bewegung in sich. Rachel grinste breit und biss in Max Brustwarze. Ihre Hände suchten sich ihren Weg in Richtung von Max Hintern, welchen sie kurz darauf gleichmäßig massierte. „Was für ein süßer Arsch.“, stellte Rachel nur fest und gab Chloe, welche sich zu ihr gebeugt hatte, einen langen Kuss. Ihre Bewegungen in Max stoppte sie dabei für keine Sekunde und mit ihrem Oberkörper drückte sie Max auf Rachel.

Die Fotografin war zwischen ihnen eingesperrt, aber sie mochte ihr Gefängnis und stöhnte auf, als Chloes Hand schneller wurde. Max versuchte einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus mit Chloe zu finden und auch Rachel folgte ihrer Bewegung. Gefangen in den Augen der Schönheit unter sich, sah Max ihre Chance und überraschend verschwanden zwei ihrer Finger in dem Lustzentrum der Frau unter ihr. Rachel schrie vor Überraschung auf, was aber schnell in einem breiten Grinsen unterging. Max war noch immer unsicher und unerfahren, aber genau wie Chloe, gefiel das Rachel an der jungen Frau besonders. Sie legte einfach den Kopf in den Nacken und überließ Max die Kontrolle. Max kam mit einem schrillen Schrei unter Chloes erfahrenen Händen und ihr Körper erschlaffte. Laut rang sie nach Atem, behielt aber ihre Finger in Rachel. Jeder Atemzug ging scheinbar auch in ihre Hand und überrascht zuckte Rachels Körper immer wieder. Chloe kletterte derweil auf Max und küsste immer wieder den Rücken ihrer Freundin. „Geil. Hella geil.“, stellte sie fest und gab der angestrengt atmenden Rachel einen Kuss. „Brauchst du Hilfe Drama-Queen?“, fragte Chloe sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme und war nicht überrascht, als ihre Freundin nickte. Chloe gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf die Stirn und kletterte hinab. Genau vor ihren Augen lag Rachel und sie konnte sehen,. Wie Max Finger immer wieder in sie eindrangen. Mit einem gemeinen Grinsen blies sie ihren warmen Atem zwischen Rachels Schenkel und küsste kurz darauf und ohne Vorwarnung die empfindlichste Stelle am Körper ihrer Freundin. Sie musste nicht lange suchen, über die Jahre hatte sie genau gemerkt, wo Rachel berührt werden musste. Langsam fuhr sie mit der Zunge über die Perle und saugte daran. Zufrieden beobachtete sie, wie Rachels Becken sich anspannte und Max Bewegungen taten ihr übriges. Stöhnend kam Rachel und siegessicher genoss Chloe die Feuchtigkeit, welche aus Rachel tropfte. „Lecker.“, stellte sie fest und teilte Rachels Geschmack mit der erschöpften Max, welche nur zu gerne den feuchten Kuss annahm. Die blonde Frau unter ihnen atmete schwer. „Geil ihr Süßen.“, lobte sie und schloss die Augen. Auch Max Augen wurden schwer und sie legte ihren Kopf auf Rachels Brust. Chloe aber wirkte unzufrieden und hockte sich neben beide. „Nicht ganz so schlimm wie das was mich erwartet wenn Rach mit mir anfängt, aber hey. Immerhin fühlen sie sich besser.“, dachte Chloe sich, als sie über Max Haare strich. Die Fotografin schwitzte aus jeder Pore und auch Rachels Körper zuckte immer wieder. Chloe küsste Max Schulterblätter bevor sie aufstand und lautlos in Richtung ihres Schreibtisches ging. Rachel hob neugierig den Kopf und als sie die nackte Chloe mit den Händen auf dem Rücken sah, hob sie fragend eine Augenbraue. Auch Max Körper beruhigte sich langsam und sie küsste den tätowierten Stern auf Rachels Handgelenk. „Chloe?“, fragte Rachel langsam und die Punkerin grinste breit. „Ich bin Price... Chloe Price.“, machte sie und reckte schnell ihre Hände in Richtung ihrer Freundinnen. „Bäng.“, machte sie und erschrocken rutschte Max von Rachel, welche nur den Kopf schüttelte. „Bist du komplett verrückt geworden Price?“, fauchte sie nach einer Schrecksekunde, woraufhin die Punkerin nur abwehrend die Hände hob. Die Waffe lag noch immer in ihrer Hand. „Beruhig dich Rach, die ist nicht geladen.“, versuchte sie die Wogen zu glätten und strich über das polierte Metall. „Du hast die Waffe von David?“, fragte Max und die Blauhaarige nickte. „Wofür bitte braucht der Schnurrbart eine Knarre? Ich hab auch ein Recht auf Selbstverteidigung.“, rechtfertigte sie sich vor den beiden Frauen, welche nur den Kopf schüttelten. „Chloe, leg die bitte weg. Es macht mir Angst.“, flüsterte Max leise und versteckte sich hinter Rachel, welche zustimmend nickte. Die Punkerin vor ihnen seufzte. „Na schön ihr Spaßbremsen, aber wenn wir in hella Problemen sind, beschwert euch nicht bei mir.“, murrte sie und verstaute die Waffe in einer der Schubladen. Max traute sich wieder hinter Rachel hervor und legte einen Arm um die Punkerin, welche die Stirn der Brünetten küsste. Rachel nickte zustimmend und stand auf, um sich anzuziehen. „Wo treffen wir uns? Ich muss mich noch umziehen.“, erklärte sie ihren hastigen Aufbruch. Chloe schien sie nicht gehört zu haben, denn ohne ein Wort zu sagen, strich sie über Max Stirn und legte einige der Haare hinter das Ohr der Fotografin.

„Chloe?“

„Hmmm?“

„Treffen? Wann und wo?“

Endlich schien Chloe zu verstehen. „Trockendock. Halle Drei. Acht Uhr.“, fasste sie kurz zusammen und die Schönheit nickte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie das Zimmer. Max sah ihr nach. „Ist sie sauer?“, fragte sie besorgt, aber Chloe lachte nur. „Sie macht Rachel Sachen. Keine Sorge Maxi. Sie wird da sein und ist nicht sauer. Naja... vielleicht ein bisschen.“, gab Chloe nach einem fragenden Blick von Max zu und ihre beiden Blicke wanderten in Richtung der Schublade mit der ungeladenen Waffe. „Die bleibt hier Mad-Max.“, antwortete Chloe ihr auf die nicht laut gestellte Frage und dankbar nickte die Fotografin. Chloe begann damit, Max Hintern zu massieren. „Dreh dich um Maxi.“, forderte sie und Max wirkte unsicher. „Ich will nur helfen Max. Ich hab da was, das hilft gegen die Schmerzen.“, erklärte sie und dankbar, gleichzeitig aber auch misstrauisch beobachtete Max jede Bewegung der Punkerin. Als diese aber nach kurzem Suchen, bei dem einige Schubladeninhalte durch das Zimmer flogen, mit einer kleinen Tube Salbe zurück kam, seufzte sie dankbar. Chloe aber konnte nicht widerstehen und gab ihr schnell einen Kuss auf die Pobacken. „Danke. Aber sollten wir uns nicht auch langsam auf den Weg machen.“, gab Max zu bedenken, als sie bemerkte, dass Chloe ihr noch immer auf den Hintern starrte. „Ja, sollten wir...“, nuschelte Chloe und beobachtete, wie Max sich die neuen Klamotten anzog.

Die Punkerin pfiff durch die Zähne, als sie Max vor sich sah. „Hella heiß Maxi. Aus dir wird noch ein richtiger Punk.“, stellte sie fest und nahm ihre beste Freundin in den Arm. „Danke... glaub ich.“, nuschelte Max und griff nach Chloes Hand. „Wir sollten los und Rachel nicht so lange warten lassen. Bereit für den Moshpit Shaka Bra.“ Chloe hob fragend eine Augenbraue und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Hippie.“, brummte sie nur und griff nach Max Hand, welche ihr mit peinlichem Schweigen folgte.

Hoch standen die sonst leeren Hallen des alten Trockendocks im Hafen von Arcadia Bay vor ihnen und Max bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl bei dem Anblick. Sie war froh Chloe neben sich zu haben und rückte unauffällig näher an ihre Freundin heran. Die Punkerin neben ihr schien den Dreck zu ignorieren und zog an ihrer Zigarette. Sie waren bei weitem nicht alleine. Überall standen Leute und warteten auf den Einlass zu der großen Halle. Im Inneren konnten die beiden Frauen deutlich die ersten Klänge der Musik hören. Ungeduldig sah Chloe auf ihr Handy. „Hella Rach, wo steckst du?“, fragte sie nur und sah sich um. Auch Max ließ ihren Blick schweifen. Die leeren Hallen um sie herum machten die Fotografin traurig. „Hier ist es noch leerer, als vor fünf Jahren.“, stellte sie fest und Chloe nickte nur. „Die Prescotts haben die letzten Jahre Stück für Stück des Hafens gekauft und die Fischer sind genau so ohne Job wie die Werftleute.“, fasste sie knapp die letzten Jahre zusammen, wirkte aber nicht sonderlich traurig. Viel eher wirkte sie wütend, was Max nicht verborgen blieb. Beruhigend strich sie ihrer Freundin unauffällig über den Arm. „Fuck Prescotts! Sollen genau so elendig verrecken wie der Stiefpisser. Am besten gleichzeitig. Untergehen mit diesem Scheiß-Kaff!“ Sie kickte fluchend eine leere Bierdose weg. Max schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „So ist sie halt. Schnell wütend und nur William konnte sie dann wirklich beruhigen.“, erinnerte Max sich und musste bei dem Gedanken an William kurz schlucken. Sie hatte sich bisher noch nicht wirklich getraut Chloe darauf anzusprechen und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wollte sie das auch gar nicht. Chloe schien so zufrieden zu sein, wie schon lange nicht mehr, was Joyce ihr auch bestätigte. Besorgt darüber, dass Chloe ihre Wut gegen etwas anderes als die Bierdose richtete, sah sie sich nach Rachel um.

Da erkannte sie den blauen Federohrring nicht weit von ihnen. Schnell schlug sie Chloe in die Seite und deutete in die Richtung. „Wird auch Zeit.“, begrüßte Chloe ihre Freundin, welche auf sie zukam und einen Kuss von Chloe erhielt. Max stand mit offenem Mund daneben. Die Musterschülerin hatte sich ihre Haare hochgesteckt und trug eine Lederkutte mit Nieten und Ketten überall. Ihre Hände waren von schwarzen Handschuhen eingebettet, welche ebenfalls mit Nieten besetzt waren. Die nicht enden wollenden Beine von Rachel steckten in einer zerrissenen, schwarzen Hose und sie grinste breit, als sie die Blicke auf sich bemerkte. „Seh ich gut aus?“, fragte sie, nachdem Chloe sie losgelassen hatte und drehte sich vor ihnen um die eigene Achse. „Hella heiß.“, lobte Chloe nur und gab ihr einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen. Max nickte ebenfalls knapp.

„Kommt mit.“, forderte Chloe ihre Freundinnen auf und griff nach ihren Händen. Sie führte sie in Richtung eines unscheinbaren Eingangs. „Skip! Wir sind's!“, rief Chloe gegen die verschlossene Tür, welche sich kurz darauf mit einem leisen Quietschen öffnete. Der Mann auf der anderen Seite sah sie mit einem breiten Grinsen an. Schnell umarmte er erst Chloe dann Rachel und beobachtete Max mit einem neugierigen Blick, welche sich unsicher über den Arm rieb. „Sie gehört zu uns Skip. Das ist Max, meine beste Freundin.“ Sie winkte Max herbei. „Das ist Skip. Der beste Gitarrist und Sänger in Arcadia Bay.“, stellte sie ihren Freund vor, welcher verlegen nicke. Max aber wirkte nicht überzeugt. Sie erinnerte sich gut an die von Chloe vorgespielten Lieder. „Wir müssen gleich auf die Bühne Chloe. Wir sehen uns nachher. Geht einfach rein in die erste Reihe.“; erklärte Skip ihnen und die Frauen nickten begeistert.

Die Bühne vor ihnen bestand aus alten Holzbrettern mitten im Trockendock. Links von ihnen, an der Wand stand eine Bar und die Band testete ein letztes Mal ihr Equipment. Max sah sich um. Sie fühlte sich unwohl und nur Chloe und Rachel, welche rechts und links neben ihr standen, gaben der Fotografin Sicherheit. Ohne es zu bemerken, begann sie damit, mit dem Band ihrer Umhängetasche zu spielen und auf der Unterlippe zu kauen. Rachel schien die Unsicherheit ihrer Geliebten zu spüren und strich ihr über die Schulter. „Alles Ok Max. Hier passiert dir nichts. Du bist unter Freunden.“, flüsterte sie und kurz darauf begann die Band zu spielen. Schnell scheinen Rachel und Chloe in den Sog der tanzenden Menschen gesaugt zu werden. Die blonde Frau mit den hochgesteckten Haaren neben ihr bewegte sich wie fließendes Wasser zu den Klängen, welche Max Gehirn nur schwer als Musik einstufen konnte. „Jazz ist besser.“, stellte sie fest, hütete sich aber, das zu Chloe oder Rachel zu sagen. Nur schwer konnte sie ihren Blick von Rachel abwenden. Ihre Bewegungen waren hypnotisch und die leicht wippenden Haare und jede noch so kleine Bewegung schienen perfekt abgestimmt zu sein. Chloes Tanzschritte hingegen wirkten auf Max eher lächerlich. Wild bewegte die Punkerin den Kopf und ihre blauen Haare flogen. Sie schien laut zu lachen, was Max aber nicht hören konnte. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie Spaß hatte.

„Ich geh was trinken!“, rief Chloe gegen den Lärm der Band und des Moshpits direkt neben ihnen an. Mittlerweile war sie durchgeschwitzt und rang laut nach Luft. Rachel hingegen wirkte noch immer frisch und nicht eine Schweißperle konnte Max auf dem Gesicht ihrer Freundin erkennen. Sie selbst kam sich in diesem Moment eher wie ein Klotz am Bein ihrer Freundinnen vor und sah in Richtung der Bühne. Skip schien sehr zufrieden zu sein, denn er lachte immer wieder laut in das Mikro, welches dabei regelmäßig übersteuerte. Das aber schien nur Max aufzufallen. Der Rest der tanzenden Meute johlte nur mit oder tanzte ebenfalls ausgelassen. Rachel nickte nur und griff nach Max Hand, welche unsicher wirkte. „Komm schon Maxi.“, brüllte Rachel ihr schon fast ins Ohr. „Hier interessiert es niemand, wenn wir etwas miteinander tanzen. Meine Freundin hat sicher nichts dagegen!“ Sie zwinkerte Max zu, welche hilflos wirkte, als sie versuchte Rachels Bewegungen zu folgen. Die Schönheit lachte nur kopfschüttelnd, kam auf sie zu und griff nach der schmalen Hüfte von Max. „Komm schon Max! Das kannst du besser.“

„Punk ist eher nichts zum tanzen.“, erwiderte Max, aber Rachel lachte nur. „Walzer ist das hier nicht Süße. Beweg einfach etwas deinen Arsch und mach dich locker. Du bist hier frei!“

Max nickte. Ihr Entschluss war gefasst. „Scheiß drauf wer mich hier sieht.“, dachte sie und griff um Rachels Hüfte, welche sie nur mit erhobener Augenbraue ansah. Unsicher lächelte Max zurück und erhielt einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange. „Komm schon Maxi. Zeig mir wie man in Seattle tanzt.“, forderte Rachel sie auf und lachte. Schnell übernahm sie wieder die Führung, nachdem Max ihr zweimal auf die Füße getreten war.

Ein lautes Poltern, gefolgt von einem lautstarken Übersteuern von Skips Gitarre, ließ alle in der Halle zusammenzucken. Einige fluchten lautstark und hielten sich die Ohren zu. Auch Max und Rachel sahen erschrocken und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht in Richtung der Bühne. Skip hatte scheinbar seine eingeschaltete Gitarre auf den Boden geworfen, wobei die Saiten auf den Tonabnehmer schlugen. Der Rest der Band war ebenfalls verwirrt, als ihr Frontmann von der Bühne hinab und in Richtung der Bar stürmte. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte Max leise Rachel, aber die schien auch verwirrt. „Du hast mir etwas in den Drink getan du Penner!“, konnte man deutlich durch die ganze Halle hören, woraufhin Rachel seufzend die Augen verdrehte. „Chloe?“, fragte Max und ihre Geliebte nickte. „Chloe.“, bestätigte sie nur und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung der Bar, Max mit sich ziehend. „Lass mich bloß in Ruhe du verrückte Punk- Schlampe!“, fauchte eine andere Stimme nicht weniger leise, aber Max erkannte sie sofort. „Nathan Prescott.“, flüsterte sie nur und Rachel nickte. „Na warte du Pisser...“, fauchte Chloe, aber ein dumpfer Schlag sorgte dafür, dass sie verstummte. Skip aber schien schneller zu sein als Chloes Freundinnen und packte Nathan am Kragen. Mit der freien Hand schlug er ihm ohne Vorwarnung mitten ins Gesicht und ließ ihn los. „Chloe!“, rief Max erschrocken, als sie ihre Freuundin auf dem Boden liegen sah. Die Punkerin richtete sich langsam auf, während Skip Nathan erneut am Kragen packte. Dieser aber schien sich schnell zu fangen. „Das werdet ihr alle bereuen! Ihr alle! Meiner Familie gehört diese verdammte Stadt! Habt ihr mich verstanden?“, rief er mit lauter Stimme, aber Skip und der Rest der Leute um ihn herum schienen eher wenig beeindruckt und mit einem Knurren schleuderte Skip ihn in Richtung der Tür. „Schafft diesen besoffenen Penner hier raus!“, rief er ihm nach. Nathan ging tatsächlich in Richtung des Ausgangs, fluchte aber weiter gut hörbar.

Max ging neben der stöhnenden Chloe auf die Knie und fühlte ihr erst über die Stirn, dann über das blaue Auge. „Auch Skip und Rachel kamen näher. „Sorry Rachel, war nicht schnell genug.“, entschuldigte der Gitarrist sich bei der Schönheit, welche aber abwehrte. „Chloe kann man einfach nicht alleine lassen.“

„Hey!“, schaltete Chloe sich ein und hielt sich das Auge. „Der hat angefangen. Hat etwas in mein Bier getan.“, rechtfertigte die Punkerin sich, aber niemand schien ihr zu glauben. Auch Max wirkte unsicher. Alle konnten die deutliche Fahne der Punkerin riechen und immer wieder begann sie zu lallen. Skip rollte mit den Augen. „Ihr könnt sie nach hinten bringen, ich muss hier weiter machen. Wir sehen uns später.“, entschuldigte er sich und Rachel nickte. Max half derweil Chloe wieder auf die Beine, welche aber immer wieder umknickte. „Mir geht’s gut.“, beschwerte sie sich, als die Musik wieder einsetzte. „Nope.“, sagte Rachel nur und gemeinsam schleppten sie die Blauhaarige hinter die Bühne, wo sie Chloe auf ein Sofa setzten. „Er hat mir was gegeben, ich weiß es, hab's gemerkt.“, nuschelte Chloe leise und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Max und Rachel sahen sich nur an. „Du bist besoffen Chloe Price.“, erklärte Rachel mit ruhiger Stimme, aber die Punkerin wehrte ab. „Seh ich etwa besoffen aus?“, fauchte sie nur, sackte aber kurz danach wieder zusammen. „Hella voll.“, knurrte Rachel nur und bedeutete Max, ihr zu helfen.

Max und Rachel schleppten Chloe nach Hause. Die fast schon ohnmächtige Punkerin war ein paar Mal auf Skips Sofa zusammengebrochen und Max machte sich mit jeder Minute mehr Sorgen um ihre Freundin. Rachel, welche auf der anderen Seite ging, schien sich aber keine Sorgen zu machen. So einfach kommst du mir nicht davon Price.“, knurrte sie nur angestrengt unter der Last ihrer Freundin. Chloe konnte sich kaum selbst auf den Beinen halten und wurde viel mehr getragen als dass sie ging. Von Skip hatten sie sich kurz nach der Party verabschiedet, aber auch er schien betrunken zu sein. Nur Max war noch nüchtern und machte sich Sorgen um Chloe. Das Haus der Price war der kürzeste Weg zu einem Bett, also hatte sie beschlossen, die Nacht auf Chloes Zimmer zu verbringen. „Alles ist dunkel.“, stellte Max fest und Rachel nickte. Joyce schläft wahrscheinlich und David hat Nachtschicht in Blackwell.“, erklärte Rachel mit einem wissenden Grinsen. Max nickte knapp und stöhnte auf, als sie versuchte Chloe die Treppe hinauf zu tragen. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, atmete Max erleichtert auf und gemeinsam warfen sie Chloe geradezu auf die Matratze. Rachel knurrte unzufrieden und sah in Max Richtung. „Willst du zurück auf den Campus oder...“ Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Max hatte schon damit begonnen sich auszuziehen. „Ich bleibe bei Chloe. Sie sieht nicht gut aus.“ Die Stimme der Fotografin war voller Sorge und Rachel nickte, zog sich ebenfalls aus und legte sich auf die andere Seite von Chloe, welche leblos zwischen ihnen lag.

Max konnte Rachels leuchtende Augen trotz der Dunkelheit sehen. Sie lag eng an Chloe gepresst, lauschte jedem Atemzug und hatte ihren Arm auf dem Bauch der Punkerin. „Was ist, wenn ihr etwas passiert?“; fragte Max leise besorgt, aber Rachel schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass sie so besoffen ist. Sie weiß, was sie tut.“ Rachels Stimme klang wenig besorgt und sie hatte ihre Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Max schluckte, strich Chloe über das Gesicht und seufzte. „Ich mach mir Sorgen um Chloe.“, gab sie zu bedenken, woraufhin Rachel nur schnaubte. „Spar dir die Sorgen für nachher auf, wenn dieser verdammte Punk wach wird und den Kater ihres Lebens hat.“, prophezeite Rachel ihr nur und Max nickte. Vorsichtig legte sie ihren Kopf auf Chloes Brust und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Deutlich konnte sie Chloes Herz schlagen hören und der Klang hatte seit einer Woche etwas beruhigendes auf die Fotografin. Nathan aber ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Zwar traute sie ihm nicht zu, Chloe etwas in ihr Bier geschüttet zu haben, aber dieser Junge hatte sich in den letzten Wochen für sie als unberechenbar herausgestellt. Unbewusst drückte sie Chloe noch enger an sich und seufzte leise. Auch Rachel konnte ihre Ablehnung nicht länger aufrecht halten und beugte sich rüber. Zärtlich gab sie erst Max, dann Chloe einen Kuss auf die Wange und nahm ihre Freundinnen in die Arme. „Ich liebe euch.“, hörte Max sie noch sagen, dann schlief sie ein, Chloes Herzschlag noch immer im Ohr und Rachels Hand auf ihrem Hintern.


	4. Auferstanden aus Ruinen

Max genoss die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, wie sie ihr, durch das mit der Fahne abgedeckte Fenster, über das Gesicht strichen. Sie lag mit dem Kopf auf Chloes Brust und hörte zu, wie das Herz ihrer Freundin langsam schlug. Die Punkerin hatte sich den Rest der Nacht gar nicht bewegt und lag wie ohnmächtig zwischen ihren Freundinnen. Rachel hatte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes zurückgezogen und ihnen den Rücken zugewandt. Max seufzte nur. Sie selbst war einen Großteil der Nacht wach gewesen und hatte auf jede noch so kleine Reaktion von Chloe gehofft. Aber die Blauhaarige lag nur unter ihr und atmete. Irgendwann war Max dann eingeschlafen. Der Geruch von Alkohol und Zigaretten stand noch immer im Raum und auch Max hatte einen pelzigen Geschmack auf der Zunge, obwohl sie weder getrunken noch geraucht hatte. Mit ihrer freien Hand fuhr sie nachdenklich über Chloes Gesicht und beobachtete ihre Freundin. „Ich habe so viel Glück mit dir... euch.“, korrigierte sie sich schnell und sah kurz in Rachels Richtung. Das schöne Mädchen aber schien noch immer zu schlafen. „Du hattest allen Grund sauer auf mich zu sein Chloe.“, flüsterte Max und kam näher an Chloes Gesicht. „Fünf Jahre war ich weg, ohne mich zu melden oder auch nur zu fragen wie es dir geht.“ Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus den Wimpern. „Ich hätte es verstanden, wenn du nichts mehr von mir hättest wissen wollen Chloe. Oder dass du mich anschreist, verfluchst oder schlägst. Auf alles war ich vorbereitet, nur nicht auf das hier.“ Ihre Hand strich die blauen Haare von Chloe hinter ihr Ohr. „Aber so wie es jetzt ist, ist es einfach am besten. Ich habe meine beste Freundin nicht verloren, obwohl ich eine furchtbare Freundin für dich war.“ Ein glückliches Schluchzen kam aus Max Kehle und ihr Blick wanderte in Rachels Richtung. „Ja. Wirklich am besten.“, bestätigte sie sich selbst leise, küsste Chloes Stirn und versuchte lautlos aufzustehen. Sie wusste, dass Rachel tief und fest schlief und nur wenig die sonst so wachsame Löwin wecken konnte, aber dennoch war die Fotografin lieber vorsichtig.

Barfuß stand sie in der Mitte von Chloes Raum und sah sich um. Auf den ersten Blick konnte sie nur Rachels Hemd auf dem Boden entdecken, alle anderen Kleidungsstücke schienen verschollen. „Na toll.“, brummte Max nur, als sie in der Küche Geschirr hörte. Joyce war scheinbar schon wach und eigentlich war es Max unangenehm, die Mutter ihrer besten Freundin nur in Unterwäsche zu begrüßen. „Dazu noch in ihrem Haus, während ich noch Chloes Geruch an mir habe.“, fügte Max leise hinzu und fuhr sich erst über den Hals, dann über den Hintern. Leise seufzte sie nur und sah sich um. „Das kann so nicht ewig weiter gehen.“, stellte sie für sich selbst fest und fasste einen Entschluss. Zumindest Joyce sollte von ihrer Beziehung zu den beiden Mädchen erfahren. „Sie hat ja offenbar auch Rach akzeptiert und auch, dass ihre Tochter lesbisch ist. Was mach ich da schon für einen Unterschied?“ Schnell zog sie sich Rachels Hemd über und verließ das Zimmer lautlos. Chloe hatte sich noch immer nicht bewegt, aber Rachels Oberkörper drehte sich, nachdem die Tür leise ins Schloss gefallen war, zu Chloe um. Gemein grinste die Löwin als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Hemd fehlte und kletterte in Chloes Richtung. „Etwas Zeit für uns Punk-Ass, auch wenn du dafür noch zu besoffen bist.“ Sie strich ihr über die Haare. „Keine Sorge, ich habe deinen Einsatz nicht vergessen Chloe. Aber dafür werden wir unter uns sein.“ Sie gab ihrer Freundin einen vorsichtigen Kuss und kuschelte sich an ihre Seite. Eines ihrer langen Beine legte sich auf die von Chloe, welche aber nichts davon mitbekam, denn sie lag weiterhin wie betäubt in ihrem Bett.

Max versuchte lautlos die Treppe nach unten zu gehen und in die Küche zu gucken. Das Hemd von Rachel war ein wenig zu groß, aber nervös zog die Fotografin es immer wieder nach unten. Etwas zufriedener sah sie an sich hinab und stellte fest, dass das rot-karierte Hemd ihre Unterhose vollständig versteckte. „Könnte schlimmer sein.“, stellte sie fest und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, als sie in die Küche sah. Joyce schien noch immer am Herd zu stehen und hatte sie nicht bemerkt. „Morgen Joyce.“, begrüßte Max sie leise und stellte sich nervös in den offenen Durchgang. Überrascht drehte die ältere Frau sich zu ihr um. „Morgen Rachel... oh.“, machte sie nur, als sie nicht die Freundin ihrer Tochter vor sich in dem roten Hemd erkannte, sondern Max, welche sich über den Arm fuhr. „Max, ich dachte du wärst Rachel. Das ist ihr Hemd.“, stellte Joyce überrascht fest, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Ich weiß.“, nuschelte Max nur und sah auf den Boden. „Joyce... ich muss dir was sagen...“ Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser und Joyce nickte nur und deutete in Richtung des Tisches im Wohnzimmer. Max nickte und schlich hinter der Frau, welche immer wie eine Mutter für sie war, her. Joyce schien nicht zu beachten, dass Max nur das Hemd trug und sah in Richtung einiger Bilder. „Es geht um Chloe... und Rachel.“, flüsterte Max nur und begann sich immer fester am Arm zu kratzen. Ihre Fingernägel hatten bereits Spuren auf ihrer Haut hinterlassen, aber sie ignorierte sie. Die Frau ihr gegenüber nickte nur. „Ich weiß, dass du Chloe und Rachel liebst Max. Und sie dich auch.“, eröffnete sie der mit offenem Mund vor ihr sitzenden jungen Frau. „Aber was? Woher? Seit wann?“, platzte es aus der überraschten Max heraus, woraufhin Joyce nur leise lachte und nach ihrer Hand griff. „Ich kenne meine Tochter Maxine und ich kenne dich. Man muss schon blind sein, um nicht zu sehen, dass ihr drei mehr als nur Freunde seid.“

Max konnte es nicht fassen. Unsicher und immer noch nervös sah sie auf den Boden. Ihr Herz setzte aus. „Du... du bist nicht wütend darüber?“, fragte sie und dieses Mal lachte Joyce laut auf. „Max. Du machst Chloe glücklich, das ist alles was für mich zählt. Es ist mir egal was ihr macht oder auch nicht. Aber versprich mir eins.“ Ihre Stimme verlor alle Herzlichkeit als sie näher kam und über Max Schulter strich. Die Fotografin nickte nur, unfähig anders zu reagieren. „Bitte pass auf meine Tochter auf. Ihr hattet immer ein Auge aufeinander aber die letzten Jahre waren hart für meine Tochter.“ Joyce seufzte und drückte immer fester Max Hand. Die Brünette nickte nur, obwohl sie noch immer nicht alles verstand. „Sie hat schlimme Zeiten durchgemacht Max, wir alle haben das. Aber seit sie mit Rachel zusammen ist, geht es ihr wieder besser. Jetzt hat sie auch noch ihre beste Freundin wieder und ich sehe, dass es meiner Tochter noch besser geht.“ Sie drückte Max Hand. „Sie liebt dich Maxine. Und ich kann sehen, dass sie auch Rachel liebt. Ihr drei gehört zusammen, das spüre ich.“ Sie klang zuversichtlich und lächelte kurz, als Max sie mit offenem Mund ansah. „Also ist es kein Problem für dich, dass Rachel und ich... Zeit mit Chloe verbringen?“ Sie kam sich unendlich dumm vor, musste aber diese Frage stellen. Joyce hob nur eine Augenbraue. „Max. Solange ihr glücklich seid, ist es doch nicht wichtig, was andere denken oder?“ Max nickte knapp. „Chloe hat es nie interessiert was ich über sie und Rachel gedacht habe und es geht mich nicht an, was ihr drei macht. Nur bitte Max.“, ihre Stimme wurde leiser als sie die Hand der Fotografin drückte. „Bitte achte darauf, dass meine Tochter nicht noch einmal verletzt wird. Ein weiteres Mal übersteht sie das nicht.“ Max nickte nur und strich mit ihrer freien Hand über den Handrücken von Joyce. „Tut mir leid, dass ich mich fünf Jahre nicht gemeldet habe.“, flüsterte sie nur, aber Joyce machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Jetzt bist du ja wieder da und hattest sicher wichtige Sachen in Seattle zu erledigen.“

„Eigentlich nicht.“, dachte Max nur, hütete sich aber, das laut auszusprechen.

„Willst du etwas frühstücken?“, fragte Joyce plötzlich und holte Max so aus ihren Gedanken. „War für euch drei ja ne lange Nacht.“, fügte sie hinzu und konnte sehen, wie Max Gesicht rot wurde. „Chloe war ja ziemlich betrunken... mal wieder.“ Die Mutter der Punkerin klang traurig, aber nicht sonderlich überrascht. „Du... du hast es mitbekommen?“, fragte Max erschrocken und betrübt senkte Max den Kopf. „Maxine Caulfield. Ich bin vielleicht alt, aber nicht taub oder blind. Ich hatte ja gehofft, dass du Chloe helfen würdest, aber scheinbar zieht sie dich auch etwas runter.“ Sie klang traurig. „Du meinst wegen Blackwell?“, riet Max und überlegte einen Moment, woher Joyce das wissen konnte. Ein Blick auf das Hochzeitsfoto aber erinnerte sie daran, dass David ja ihr Mann und gleichzeitig auch Sicherheitschef von Blackwell war. Die Frau in der offenen Küche nickte nur als Antwort. Schnell hatte sie Max eine Tasse dampfenden Kaffee und einen Teller mit Rührei und Speck vor die Nase gestellt. Ihre Hand strich über Max Schulter. „Was ist mit Chloe in Blackwell passiert?“, fragte Max neugierig und beachtete das Essen vor sich gar nicht. Joyce aber wirkte unsicher. „Sie hat es dir nicht erzählt?“, fragte sie misstrauisch und ehrlich schüttelte Max den Kopf. „Sie wird immer wütend, wenn ich sie frage.“

Joyce sah sie nur an, dann lachte sie. „Dann werde ich auch nichts sagen Max. Ich habe keine Lust auf den unbändigen Zorn meiner Tochter. Du Max bist die einzige auf diesem Planeten, die nichts vor der wütenden Chloe Elizabeth Price zu befürchten hat. Sie mag schnell aus der Haut fahren, aber du bist vor ihr sicher. Du und William.“, fügte sie nach kurzem Zögern hinzu und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Max blieb das Stück Speck im Hals stecken und etwas hilflos griff sie nach der Hand. „Tut mir leid Joyce.“, flüsterte sie, aber die Frau neben ihr schien mit sich selbst im reinen zu sein. „Es ist Ok Max. Die Vergangenheit ist nicht so wichtig. Lebe im hier und jetzt. Du hast zwei tolle Freundinnen, auch wenn Chloes Methoden ihre Liebe zu zeigen manchmal extrem sind.“ Joyce ließ offen was sie damit meinte, aber unbewusst rieb sich Max über den noch immer leicht schmerzenden Hintern. „Hab ich gemerkt.“, sagte sie in Gedanken, aber bei dem Blick auf das rote Holzfällerhemd kam ihr ein Gedanke. „Was ist mit Rachel?“, fragte sie und Joyce schien verwirrt. „Hat sie etwas vor Chloe zu befürchten?“ Joyce überlegte kurz. „Ja.“, kam sie schließlich zu dem Schluss und rückte näher an Max. „Selbst sie zuckt zusammen wenn Chloe einen Ausbruch hat und geht auf Abstand. Chloe bemerkt es nicht, aber auch Rachel hat in solchen Momenten Angst vor ihr.“, flüsterte sie mit einem kurzen Lächeln auf den Lippen und stand auf. Max folgte ihr in die Küche und blieb an dem Waschbecken stehen, als von oben aus Chloes Zimmer und kurz darauf auf der Holztreppe eine unzufriedene Punkerin polterte. Joyce verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht.“, brummte sie und ging an den Herd.

Max versuchte sich nützlich zu machen und die im Türrahmen stehende Chloe nicht zu beachten. Chloe stöhnte auf und lehnte sich an den Durchgang. „Hey Mom.“, begrüßte sie ihre Mutter, welche aber nur Augen für die Pfanne hatte. „Max. Nettes Outfit. Hattest du es so eilig wieder zu verschwinden?“, sie konnte den gehässigen Unterton nicht verbergen und Max seufzte nur. Langsam legte sie den dreckigen Teller zurück in die Spüle und stützte sich auf dieser ab. Auch Joyce wirkte nicht glücklich über die bissige Bemerkung ihrer Tochter. Die Punkerin sah ein, dass sie zu weit gegangen war und kam näher. Ihre schweren, aber nicht zugeschnürten Stiefel polterten auf den Fliesen und auch sonst wirkte die Punkerin alles andere als fit. Prüfend sah sie erst in Max, dann in Richtung ihrer Mutter. Max bemerkte den auf ihr ruhenden Blick als Erste. „Ist schon Ok Chloe, sie weiß es.“, beantwortete sie die stumme Frage der Punkerin, welche nickte und auf sie zu taumelte. Beide Hände fanden Max Hüfte und sie lehnte ihre Brust an Max Rücken. Die Fotografin war überrascht, dass Chloe gar nicht nach Bier stank und runzelte die Stirn. Den Kuss auf den Nacken aber ließ sie genauso zu, wie eine Hand von Chloe, welche unter das von Rachel geborgte Hemd wanderte. „Wie geht’s dir Punk-Ass?“, fragte Max leise und undeutlich brummte Chloe eine Antwort in Max Haut. „Ihr geht’s hella beschissen.“, beantwortete Rachel die Frage für sie und stumm nickte die Blauhaarige. „Kopfschmerzen und es fühlt sich so an, als würde ein Jet in meinem Kopf erst starten und dann abstürzen.“, fasste sie ihren Zustand zusammen und hielt sich mit einer Hand die Augen zu. Die Fotografin zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern und versuchte nicht zu viel Mitleid mit ihrer Freundin zu haben. „Zu viel gesoffen Price.“, erklärte Max ihr kurz angebunden, aber Chloe schien ihr nicht zuzustimmen. Wütend packte sie die kleinere Max bei den Schultern und zerrte sie zu sich herum. „Hella Max! Ich hab einen Filmriss und kann mich an fast gar nichts mehr erinnern. Es ist, als wäre ich nie auf dem Konzert gewesen!“ Ihre Hände packten brutal Max Schulter und sie schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass sie Max wehtat. Rachel aber bemerkte Max ängstliches Gesicht und versuchte ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. „Halt dich da raus!“, fauchte Chloe nur und sofort ging die Schönheit auf Abstand.

Es fühlte sich so an, als würde Strom in der Luft liegen. Chloes Brust hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig und trotz ihres sichtlich erschöpften und angeschlagenen Zustandes konnte sie sich aus eigener Kraft auf den Beinen halten. Max wagte nicht zu atmen und war sich in diesem Moment nicht sicher, ob sie Joyces Aussage noch glauben konnte. Vorsichtig beobachtete sie jede, noch so kleine Bewegung ihrer Freundin und hielt sich bereit. Worauf genau wusste sie aber selbst nicht.

Chloes blaue Augen ruhten auf ihr und auch Chloe schien unsicher. Nur langsam ließ sie von ihrer Freundin ab und fuhr sich durch die unordentlichen Haare. „Sorry Maximus. War wohl etwas hart.“, entschuldigte sie sich nuschelnd. Die Fotografin nickte nur erleichtert und nahm Chloes Entschuldigung an, indem sie ihr auf die Wange küsste. Sie hatte ihren Schock über Chloes Ausbruch schnell überstanden, aber eine letzte Sorge blieb ihr im Hinterkopf. Als sie über Chloes Wange strich, konnte sie sehen, wie es hinter Chloes Augen arbeitete. „Du hast einen Filmriss?“, fragte sie nur und die Punkerin nickte. „Ich weiß nur noch, dass wir zu Skips Konzert gingen und etwas gefeiert haben... danach nichts.“, sagte sie nur und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Max und Rachel aber schienen sich gut an letzte Nacht erinnern zu können. Auch Rachel kam nun näher und legte ihre Hand auf Chloes Schulter. „Wir waren fast die ganze Nacht zusammen Chloe. Du hast nicht genug getrunken, um so einen Filmriss zu haben.“, überlegte sie laut und nach kurzem Zögern nickte auch Max. „Du hast auch behauptet, dass Nathan dir etwas in dein Bier geschüttet hat.“,erinnerte Max sich leise und die Augen von Chloe wurden groß. „Was?“, fragte sie nur und bereute ihre schnelle Reaktion sofort. Stöhnend hielt sie sich den Kopf und drohte zusammen zu brechen. Schnell griffen sowohl Max, als auch Rachel nach der Punkerin und verhinderten so, dass sie auf den Boden aufschlug. „Der dreckige Pisser wollte mich betäuben!“, fluchte sie. „Hat er ja geschafft.“, stellte Rachel nur trocken fest und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Zum Glück war Skip schnell zur Stelle.“, warf Max ein und ihre Freundinnen nickten zustimmend. Chloe bereute die Bewegung sofort und hielt sich stöhnend den Kopf. „Komm mit Chloe, wir bringen dich nach oben. Du ruhst dich aus und dann reden wir weiter.“, schlug Max vor und auch Rachel schien einverstanden. „Wir könnten auch gemeinsam...“

„Auf keinen Fall Chloe.“, erteilte Max dem Vorschlag der Punkerin eine Absage. Sie hatte den mehr als deutlichen Blick von Chloe auf ihren Brüsten schon deutlich gespürt und deutete nur nach oben. „Hinlegen und schlafen Chloe, alleine.“, erteilte sie knapp einige Anweisungen und auch Rachel nickte. Chloe brummte unzufrieden ein paar Wörter, sah aber ein, dass sie keine Chance hatte. „Na schön ihr beiden, aber wenn ihr diesen Pisskopp seht, überlasst ihn mir. Ich krieg die Wahrheit schon aus dieser hässlichen Fresse geprügelt!“ Sie drehte sich in Rachels Richtung, welche nur den Kopf schüttelte. „Niemand tut hier irgendwas, bevor wir nicht genau wissen was los ist.“, stellte sie klar und deutete auf Max und sich. „Wir gehen jetzt nach Blackwell und du schreibst uns, wenn du wieder Ok bist. Dann treffen wir uns auf Max Zimmer. Unauffällig verstanden?“ Mahnend hob sie den Zeigefinger, aber Chloe konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten und musste von Max gestützt werden, welche unter dem Gewicht ihrer Freundin stöhnte, als sie die Punkerin gemeinsam der Treppe hinauf halfen.


	5. Wetteinlösung

Gelangweilt lag Chloe mit dem Rücken auf Max Bett und hielt in beiden Händen Davids Waffe, welche sie immer wieder gegen die Decke richtete. „Na warte, wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege Prescott.“, murmelte sie und spannte zum wiederholten Mal den Hahn der Waffe. Klackend folgte das kalte Metall dem Befehl der Punkerin, aber Chloe hütete sich davor, den Abzug zu betätigen. Deutlich konnte sie das Messing der eingelegten Patronenhülsen in den Kammern sehen und zielte, mit beiden Händen an der Waffe, an die Decke. Neben ihr lag noch immer Max Unterwäsche und stöhnend legte Chloe die Waffe neben den auf dem Nachttisch der Fotografin liegenden Butt-Plug und hielt sich mit beiden Händen den Kopf. „Scheiße, mein Schädel.“, knurrte sie unzufrieden und versuchte sich zum wiederholten Mal an letzte Nacht zu erinnern. Aber so sehr sie es auch versuchte, an nichts konnte die Blauhaarige sich erinnern. „So besoffen war ich noch nie und auch schlecht war mir nicht.“, flüsterte sie nur und massierte sich stöhnend die Schläfen. Seit einer Stunde war sie nun alleine auf Max Zimmer und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass eine ihrer Freundinnen mit dem täglichen Unterricht fertig war. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf den von Max an der Schrankwand befestigten Stundenplan wusste sie auch, dass ihre langjährige und beste Freundin heute den längsten Tag der Woche hatte. Langsam richtete Chloe sich auf und griff neben sich auf die Matratze. Laut roch sie an Max Unterhose und schloss zufrieden die Augen. „So intensiv.“, stellte sie fest, schreckte aber aus ihren Gedanken, als sie Schritte auf dem Flur hörte. „Hella, wer ist das denn?“, fragte sie sich selbst leise und verstaute schnell die geladene Waffe. Auf eine ängstliche Max oder eine ausrastende Rachel konnte sie mit ihren Kopfschmerzen verzichten.

Die Schritte stoppten vor Max Tür und Chloe konnte ein leises Kratzen hören. „Was zum...“, dachte sie sich und kurz darauf folgte ein vorsichtiges Klopfen und die Klinke bewegte sich. Die Punkerin bewegte sich nicht, sondern beobachtete den eintretenden Schatten lautlos. „Was willst DU denn hier?“, fauchte sie den Schatten an, nachdem sie ihn erkannt hatte und überrascht machte Warren Graham einen Satz nach hinten. Chloe stand so schnell ihr Zustand es erlaubte auf und baute sich vor dem Studenten auf. Dieser erkannte sie schnell und versuchte dem bohrenden Blick von Chloes blauen Augen zu entkommen. Seine Blicke wanderten schnell durch das unordentliche Zimmer und blieben erst auf einigen der Bilder von Max hängen, dann auf dem Nachttisch. Er brauchte nicht viel Fantasie um sich denken zu können, wofür das polierte Metall gedacht war. „Was du hier willst Arschloch!“, holte Chloes laute Stimme, nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt ihn zurück und sie hatte ihren tätowierten Arm neben seinem Kopf gegen die Wand gelegt. So verhinderte sie seine Flucht, was auch er einsehen musste und seufzte. Chloe aber konnte deutlich sehen, dass er nur schwer seinen Blick von den Bildern der nackten Max nehmen konnte und grinste innerlich breit. Nach außen aber versuchte sie kalt zu bleiben. „Also... ich... ich dachte, dass Max hier ist und...“

„Ist sie aber nicht!“, unterbrach Chloe ihn und machte sich einen Spaß daraus, den nervösen, jungen Mann vor sich runter zu machen. „Was hast du denn erwartet hä?“, fauchte sie weiter. „Wolltest du Max hier sehen?“ Er nickte, wobei er aber sehr unsicher wirkte, ob die Punkerin ihm gerade eine Falle stellte. „Ich hab Max einen USB-Stick geliehen und den brauch ich wieder... Hab einen Schatten durch das Fenster gesehen und gedacht, dass Max es war.“, versuchte er zu erklären, aber Chloe legte nur den Kopf schief. „Du kleiner Spanner.“, knurrte sie bedrohlich und hob die Hand. Warren aber wich ängstlich noch dichter an die Wand in seinem Rücken und hob schützend die Hände vor das Gesicht. „Neinnein. Ich hab nur gedacht dass...“

„Hör auf zu denken Perversling! Du solltest auch wissen, dass Max jetzt im Unterricht ist! Du wolltest auf ihr Zimmer um...“ Sie legte den Kopf schief.

„Ja. Was wolltest du eigentlich?“

„Nur den Stick...“

„Lüg mich nicht an!“, fauchte Chloe unvermittelt und musste sich sehr zurück halten, damit sie Warren nicht ihre Faust in den Magen rammte. Der junge Mann vor ihr wurde immer nervöser und konnte den Blick nicht mehr von den blauen Augen der Punkerin nehmen. Diese konnte deutlich Angst in seinem Blick sehen und grinste innerlich noch breiter. „Was... was hast du jetzt vor?“, fragte Warren besorgt und ängstlich, womit er Chloes Gedanken unterbrach. Nachdenklich kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe und schien für einen Moment unschlüssig, bevor ihr eine Idee kam. Sie ließ ihn los und machte einen Schritt zurück. Dabei verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust und verhinderte gleichzeitig, dass er durch die Tür verschwinden konnte.

Abfällig musterte sie Warren, welcher sich noch immer nicht traute, auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen. „Du wohnst hier richtig?“, fragte Chloe und überrascht sah Warren sie an, nickte aber. Chloes Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Dann wirst du etwas für mich tun und ich werde Max nicht erzählen, dass der Typ der hella auf sie steht hier war und auf die Bilder gegafft hat.“ Warren sah sie überrascht an und sah ein, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, weshalb er nickte. „Was willst du?“, fragte er und kaute auf der Unterlippe. „Nathan Prescott hat hier auch ein Zimmer und ich will wissen wo das ist und wann er da ist.“, erklärte sie ihre Bedingung und konnte sehen, wie Warrens Augen groß wurden. „Was willst du von ihm?“, platzte es aus ihm heraus, aber Chloe herrschte ihn nur an: „Das geht dich nichts an Perv! Haben wir einen Deal oder nicht?“ Die Frage war rhetorisch, das wussten beide, aber Warren nickte der Punkerin schnell zu. „Zimmer 111 aber wann er da ist, weiß ich nicht.“, stotterte er und versuchte Chloes bohrendem Blick stand zu halten, welche unzufrieden auf der Unterlippe kaute. „Na schön. Aber wenn du mich bescheißt...“, drohte sie ihm mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, aber Warren schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht! Ich hab nicht so viel mit dem Verrückten zu tun Ok?“ Chloe nickte ihm knapp zu und bedeutete ihm, mit einem Nicken in Richtung der Tür, dass er verschwinden konnte. Warren verstand, nickte und verließ so schnell er konnte Max Zimmer.

Chloe sah ihm nach. „Der Arsch auf den du immer wieder starrst, gehört mir und Rach.“, knurrte sie und sah in Richtung des Schreibtisches. Neben Max Laptop sah sie einen kleinen USB-Stick. „Den meinte er sicher.“, brummte sie, schenkte ihm aber keine Beachtung mehr. „Möcht eigentlich nicht wissen, was der Spanner da für Pornos drauf hat.“, sagte sie zu sich selbst und griff nach der Bierflasche, welche ebenfalls auf dem Tisch vor ihr stand. Die Kopfschmerzen waren nicht mehr und auch sonst fühlte die blauhaarige Punkerin sich mit jeder Minute besser. Zufrieden setzte sie sich auf das Sofa, legte die Füße auf das Polster und spielte mit dem Rand der Flasche. Sie hatte fast alle Infos die sie brauchte und hoffte, dass Rachel und Max ihr helfen würden. „Dafür müssen sie dir aber erst einmal glauben, dass du nicht einfach nur besoffen warst.“, meldete sich eine Stimme in Chloes Kopf und lenkte ihren Blick in Richtung der Bierflasche. „Schnauze!“, fauchte sie sich selbst und ihre Zweifel an, setzte die Flasche an die Lippen und leerte diese fast in einem Zug. „Besser.“, stellte sie fest, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und wartete auf ihre Freundinnen.

Max saß nervös in dem Klassenraum und sah nach vorne. Mr. Jefferson hielt gerade einen Vortrag über verschiedene berühmte Fotografen und deren Einfluss auf die moderne Fotografie, aber es war für Max wie so oft, seit sie mit Chloe und Rachel zusammen war., Sie hörte ihm nicht richtig zu. Immer wieder wanderte ihr Blick in Richtung der Tasche auf ihrem Tisch, wobei sie dieses Mal aber nicht ihre Kamera, sondern ihr Handy interessanter fand. Sie machte sich große Sorgen um Chloe und wollte eigentlich nicht, dass die Punkerin in diesem Moment alleine war. Ihr Telefon leuchtete lautlos auf und als Max Rachels Namen auf dem Display erkannte, setzte ihr Herz aus. So unauffällig wie möglich holte sie es in ihre Hand und las.

Hey Seximus. Ist dir auch so langweilig?

Ich mache mir Sorgen um Chloe.

Die kommt schon klar.

Hat zu viel gesoffen.

Ich glaube nicht.

Glaub sie ist auf deinem Zimmer und langweilt sich.

Soll ich sie herholen?

Könnten etwas Telsex haben :D

Ich bin im Unterricht.

Na und?

Bitte Rach. Hab keine Lust auf Ärger von Jefferson.

Na schön.

Wann hast du Ende?

Wollte später noch mit Kate reden.

Wegen dem Wettbewerb.

Ok. Mehr Chloe für mich.

Sehen uns.

xoxo

„Maxine Caulfield!“, hörte Max den Namen ihres Lehrers und hob ertappt den Kopf. „Bitte legen Sie das Telefon weg und beantworten Sie mir endlich die Frage.“, verlangte er und seine Stimme hatte jegliche Freundlichkeit verloren. Erst jetzt bemerkte Max, dass alle Augen der Klasse in ihre Richtung starrte. Victoria Chase, welche wie immer links von ihr saß grinste mit einem gemeinen Lächeln in ihre Richtung, was Max aber zu ignorieren versuchte. Auch Kate sah in ihre Richtung und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Buch zuwandte. „Tut mir leid Mr. Jefferson.“, nuschelte Max ertappt und steckte das Handy mit einer schnellen Bewegung wieder in die Tasche. Jefferson schien aber nicht zufrieden und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nun Miss Caulfield.“, begann er und drehte sich um. „Da Sie ihre Prioritäten scheinbar im Moment woanders haben, werde ich Sie für heute nicht länger mit meinen Fragen belästigen.“ Max sah beschämt auf ihre Hände und als ihr Lehrer sich abrupt wieder in ihre Richtung drehte, hielt sie den Atem an. „Aber eine Sache noch Miss Caulfield. Ich habe noch immer kein Bild von Ihnen erhalten.“, erinnerte er sich und sah in ein paar andere Gesichter, welche scheinbar auch versuchten seinem Blick zu entkommen. „Ihr alle wisst, dass Morgen Deadline ist und ich weiß, dass viele von euch Talent haben. Einige sogar eine besondere Gabe. Nutzt diesen Wettbewerb.“, riet er allen eindringlich und Max glaubte, dass er bei dem Wort ''Gabe'' nur in ihre Richtung sah und kurz zwinkerte. Beschämt sah Max weiter auf den Boden und versuchte den Rest der Stunde heil zu überstehen.

Rachel öffnete fast lautlos die Tür zu Max Zimmer und erkannte sofort ihre Freundin, welche im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett saß und einen wesentlich besseren Eindruck machte, als noch am Morgen. „Hey Rach.“, begrüßte sie ihre Freundin ohne aufzustehen. Die Schönheit kam lauernd auf sie zu und gab ihr einen langen Kuss auf die Lippen, was der Blauhaarigen ein zufriedenes Brummen entlockte. „Gehts dir besser Punk-Ass?“, fragte sie und erhielt ein kurzes Nicken als Antwort. „Gut. Hab dir was zu essen mitgebracht.“ Sie hielt Chloe eine Pappschachtel mit chinesischen Nudeln hin, welche Chloe ihr fast schon aus der Hand riss. „Hella, wird auch Zeit. Ich hab heute noch nichts gegessen.“ Fragend hob Rachel eine Augenbraue, während sie sich auf den Schreibtisch setzte. „Deine Mom hat nicht gekocht?“, fragte sie aber Chloe zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Hatte keinen Bock auf Stress mit Mom oder David mit dem Pornobalken in der Fresse!“ Rachel hob sofort die Hände. „Whoa Chloe. Wir sind in der Eltern/Stiefelternfreien Zone.“ Sie sah sich um und die Punkerin auf dem Bett nickte, während sie sich gierig die Nudeln in den Mund stopfte. „Du bist die Beste Rach.“, stellte Chloe fest und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Rachel stand auf und verbeugte sich leicht vor ihrer Freundin.

„Danke. Du weißt doch: Liebe geht durch den Magen.“

Die Punkerin nickte und griff mit einem gemeinen Grinsen neben sich: „Kaliber .38 auch.“ Rachels Augen wurden groß, als sie die geladene Waffe in Chloes Hand sah. „Leg die weg Price!“, forderte sie mit Nachdruck in der Stimme, aber Chloe lachte nur und richtete den Lauf gegen die Wand. „Bumm.“, machte sie, aber Rachel war nicht zum Grinsen zumute. Skeptisch betrachtete sie das kalte Metall in der Hand ihrer Freundin und stand auf. „Chloe... Leg das Ding weg... Bitte. Das ist kein Spielzeug.“

„Du klingst schon wie Max.“, maulte Chloe, sah aber ein, dass ihre Freundin Recht hatte. Seufzend verschwand die Waffe wieder in Chloes Jacke, welche die Punkerin kurz darauf achtlos in eine Ecke des Raums warf. „Hella. Warum hast du die eigentlich mitgenommen?“, fragte Rachel nur. Die Punkerin antwortete mit einem vielsagenden Blick: „Vorsichtsmaßnahme.“

„Ah.“, machte Rachel nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie glaubte ihrer Freundin noch immer nicht, dass Nathan ihr etwas in das Getränk gemischt hatte, aber Chloe war scheinbar so davon überzeugt und ließ sich auch nicht umstimmen.

Rachel fiel ein Stein vom Herz, als sie die geladene Waffe nicht mehr in Chloes Reichweite sah und ihre Schultern entspannten sich mit jedem weiteren Schritt, den sie in Richtung ihrer Freundin machte. Die Punkerin sah sie an, aber ihre Hand hielt Max Unterhose, an welcher sie geräuschvoll roch und dann Rachel hinhielt. Diese lehnte lächelnd ab und rieb ihrer Freundin über das Kinn. „Dir geht’s scheinbar hella besser.“, stellte sie nach einem kurzen Kuss fest und die Punkerin nickte. „Dann ist es Zeit, deine Wette einzulösen.“, raunte Rachel ihr ins Ohr und konnte sehen, wie Chloe schluckte. „Rach... Ich... ich weiß nicht ob...“

„Ist mir egal Price! Du hast verloren!“, stellte sie klar und griff in ihre Tasche, welche neben dem Bett auf dem Bode stand. Chloe schluckte. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn ihre Freundin sie so ansah und fühlte sich mit jeder Sekunde unwohler in ihrer Haut. Wie ein Raubtier kam Rachel auf sie zu und hielt in ihrer Hand einige Seile. „Bereit?“, fragte sie und Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut.“, flüsterte Rachel nur und griff nach den Handgelenken ihrer Freundin. Schnell hatte sie mit geübten Griffen die Hände der Punkerin an die Bettpfosten gefesselt und kurz darauf folgten die Füße. Chloe zog unzufrieden an den Fesseln und sah in Rachels Richtung. „Du bist süß, wenn du wie Beute da liegst und dich nicht wehren kannst. Irgendwie heiß.“, stellte sie fest und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Leck mich!“, fletschte Chloe und zerrte an den Fesseln. „Vielleicht später Süße.“, machte Rachel nur und ging mit einen schnellen Schritt auf Chloe zu. „Das Safeword ist Nudeln.“, erklärte sie und die Punkerin nickte dankbar. Sie vertraute Rachel zwar blind und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie an ein Bett gefesselt und ihr völlig ausgeliefert war, aber ihre Freundin bestand jedes Mal auf ein Safeword. Sofort aber war Rachel wieder in ihrer Rolle, richtete sich vor dem Bett auf und legte eine Hand an ihre Hüfte. Sie musste sich sehr zurück halten, um nicht sofort auf Chloe zu springen. Sie wollte sich Zeit lassen, da es nicht oft vorkam, dass die Punkerin ihr so hilflos ausgeliefert war. Mit langsamen Bewegungen, welche an fließendes Wasser erinnerten, zog Rachel sich ihre Jacke aus und warf sie auf den Boden, die Schuhe folgten kurz darauf. Chloe biss sich auf die Zunge, riss an den Seilen und versuchte sich zu befreien, aber Rachel hatte mit festen Knoten dafür gesorgt, dass ihre Freundin sich nicht selbst befreien konnte. Sie selbst musste nur an einer kleinen Schnur ziehen, an welche ihre blauhaarige Freundin aber nicht drankam. „Du bist so süß meine kleine Beute. Prospera hat ihren Luftgeist scheinbar wieder gefangen.“ Rachel grinste breit, als sie Chloes verdrehte Augen sah. Sie hatte eingesehen, dass sie nicht um den Wetteinsatz herum kommen würde und gab auf. Die Schauspielerin vor ihr zog sich selbst immer langsamer aus und schien es zu genießen, Chloe immer weiter in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. „Hella Rach! Jetzt fick mich endlich!“, schrie Chloe sie schon fast an, aber ihre Freundin lachte nur leise, während sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Redet man etwa so mit einem Engel Chloe?“ Die Punkerin seufzte und ließ den Kopf in das Kissen fallen. „So lange du nicht ''ihn'' dabei hast, ist das alles nur halb so schlimm.“, murrte sie leise, aber Rachel lachte nur laut. „Meinst du ihn?“, fragte sie rhetorisch und Chloes Kopf schnellte nach oben. Ihr Gesicht wurde bleich. „Du... du hast es die ganze Zeit über getragen?“, fragte sie fassungslos und wusste nicht ob sie es erregend oder abstoßend finden sollte. Rachel stand nackt vor dem Bett, trug nur noch einen Strap-on und nickte mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Shit.“, dachte Chloe nur und ließ den Kopf wieder in die weichen Kissen fallen. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, dass Rachel ebenfalls auf die Matratze kam und zuckte überrascht weg, als sie die Hand ihrer Freundin auf ihrer Wange spürte. Langsam ließ Rachel ihre Hand unter Chloes Top fahren und zog den BH auf Seite. Die Brustwarzen der Punkerin waren schon steif, was die junge Frau über ihr zum Lächeln brachte. Sanft massierte sie die Brust der Punkerin und gab ihr einen langsamen Kuss auf die Lippen, welchen Chloe gierig annahm. Schnell aber zog Rachel sich wieder zurück. Chloe versuchte den anziehenden Lippen zu folgen, scheiterte aber, als die Seile an ihren Handgelenken zogen. Rachel zog sich so weit zurück, dass Chloe die betörenden Lippen ihrer Freundin ganz knapp nicht erreichen konnte und sie genoss es, die immer größer werdende Verzweiflung in Chloes Augen zu sehen. Die geübten Hände der Schauspielerin fanden schnell den Verschluss von Chloes Hose, welche sie kurz darauf nach unten zog. Reflexartig streckte Chloe ihr Becken Rachel entgegen, welche aber eine Hand auf ihrem Bauch ablegte und sanft, aber bestimmt wieder nach unten drückte. „Nicht so hastig Süße. Wusste gar nicht, dass du ihn so schnell wieder haben willst.“ Sie lachte auf, als sie Chloes Kopfschütteln sah. „Nicht ihn! Nur dich hab ich vermisst.“, erklärte Chloe und schnaubte. „Dann zeig mir, wie sehr Punk.“, verlangte Rachel und beugte sich nach vorne. So erlaubte sie Chloe, an ihren nackten Brüsten zu lecken. Einer Aufforderung, welcher die gefesselte Punkerin nur zu gerne nachkam. Ihre Zunge fand schnell die Stellen, wo Rachels Haut empfindlich war und überrascht stöhnte Rachel auf als die Punkerin ihr in die Brustwarze biss, krallte sich in den blauen Haaren fest und verdrehte die Augen. Chloe hatte es geschafft ihr Knie leicht zu heben und rieb gleichzeitig zwischen Rachels Beinen. „Hella Chloe...“, hauchte Rachel ihr ins Ohr, zog sich aber schnell wieder zurück. Sie wollte nicht die Kontrolle verlieren und sah wieder von oben auf Chloe hinab. „Nicht schlecht Price.“, lautete ihr Urteil, als sie sich selbst über ihr feuchtes Lustzentrum fuhr. „Ich weiß.“, sagte Chloe nur von sich überzeugt und grinste ihre Freundin an. Diese leckte sich kurz über die Finger und hielt sie danach Chloe hin, welche gierig die Feuchtigkeit ihrer Freundin aufnahm. „Lecker.“, stellte Chloe fest und Rachel nickte bestätigend.

„Das war der entspannte Teil Price. Zeit für Runde Zwei.“, sagte Rachel und rieb über den Dildo, welcher zwischen ihren Beinen hing. Chloes verdrehte nur die Augen, sagte nichts und ließ ohne Widerstand zu, dass Rachel ihr auch noch die Unterhose auszog. „Shit.“, dachte sie immer wieder und als sie spürte, wie Rachel sich zwischen ihre Beine hockte, hielt sie den Atem an. „Du bist ganz feucht Süße.“, stellte Rachel fest, als sie mit ihrer Hand über Chloes Schamlippen fuhr. Chloe stöhnte bei dieser kurzen Berührung bereits auf, versuchte aber sich nicht zu bewegen. Rachel rückte näher und als die Spitze des Dildos knapp in Chloe eingedrungen war, zog die Schauspielerin ihn wieder zurück. Chloe riss die Augen auf. „Hella Rach! Jetzt fick mich endlich!“, forderte sie wieder, aber Rachel grinste sie nur an. „Wo bleibt denn da der Spaß Chloe?“, fragte sie und strich über die Oberschenkel ihrer Freundin. „Ich hab dieses Ding heute den ganzen Tag getragen und dann soll das alles nach ein paar Minuten vorbei sein? Oh nein Süße. So einfach kommst du mir nicht davon.“ Ihr Blick wanderte in Richtung des Nachttisches, während sie gleichzeitig mit den Fingernägeln über die Innenseite von Chloes Oberschenkeln fuhr und dort kleine Striemen hinterließ. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und ohne Vorwarnung drang die Schauspielerin in die unter ihr liegende Punkerin ein. Chloe schrie an Rachels Lippen überrascht und bäumte sich auf. Schnell zog Rachel sich hart aus ihr zurück, griff nach Max Unterhose, welche auf dem Nachttisch lag und stopfte sie der überraschten Punkerin in den Mund. „Ruhe Price. Ich mags ja wenn du schreist, aber was sollen denn die Anderen denken, wenn aus Max Zimmer plötzlich solche Geräusche kommen?“ Die Stimme von Rachel war kalt und berechnend, was die gefesselte Chloe nur noch mehr erregte. Sie liebte die vielen unterschiedlichen Facetten ihrer Freundin und der deutliche Geruch und Geschmack von Max in ihrem Mund, trieb sie nur noch mehr in den Wahnsinn. Rachel beugte sich wieder mit ihrem Gesicht über sie und leckte ihr über die Lippen. Immer wieder hielt sie inne um in die Lippen zu beißen oder mit ihrer Hand über Stellen zu fahren, an denen Chloe besonders empfindlich war. Diese konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden und traute sich nicht einmal zu blinzeln. Kaum merklich nickte Rachel ihr zu und die Punkerin verstand. Voller Erwartung reckte sie ihr Becken Rachel entgegen und erleichterte der Schönheit über ihr das Eindringen. Rachel grinste breit und gab sowohl Chloes Mund, als auch dem Kleidungsstück zwischen ihren Zähnen einen langen Kuss. Dieses Mal war die Löwin sanfter, bewegte sich langsamer in Chloe und erntete dafür ein zufriedenes Aufstöhnen von Chloe. Der Knebel verhinderte laute Geräusche von Chloe, als Rachel den Dildo immer schneller in Chloe bewegte und diese so immer mehr an den Rand des Höhepunkts trieb. Bald erkannte sie nur noch das weiß in den Augen ihrer Freundin und wusste, dass Chloe bereit war. Unvermittelt richtete sie sich auf und rammte ihre Hüfte einige Male fest gegen Chloes Becken, welche überrascht die Augen aufriss und trotz des Knebels zwischen ihren Zähnen laut schrie. Ihr Körper erschlaffte, zuckte aber unkontrolliert. Rachel wischte sich stöhnend den Schweiß von der Stirn und beobachtete ihre Freundin, welche nur noch leise wimmernd unter ihr lag und nach Luft rang. Schnell entfernte Rachel den Knebel aus Chloes Mund und wirkte besorgt. Daran, dass Chloe das Safeword nicht sagen konnte, hatte sie in diesem Moment gar nicht gedacht und sah auf die unter ihr liegende Punkerin. Nach ein paar Atemzügen aber, konnte sie die blauen Augen sehen und erkannte schnell, dass Chloe in Ordnung war. Ein kurzes Lächeln entstand in ihrer beiden Gesichter, während Rachel noch immer den Strap-on in Chloes Zentrum behielt und langsam kreisförmig bewegte. Eine ihrer Hände wanderte in Richtung von Chloes Po und strich über diesen. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig Punk-Ass.“, verkündete Rachel mit einem gemeinen Grinsen und zwickte in Chloes Hintern. Diese aber war noch zu sehr außer Atem, um sich auf die betörende Stimme ihrer Freundin konzentrieren zu können. Rachels freie Hand griff nach dem Plug, welcher noch immer auf dem Nachttisch lag und hielt ihn abwägend vor Chloes Augen. „Nein Rach... bitte nicht heute.“, bat Chloe nur und holte Luft. Die Schönheit auf ihr bewegte sich nach vorne, wobei Chloe wieder zusammen zuckte. „Warum nicht?“, fragte sie nur und küsste das blanke Metall in ihrer Hand.

„Hast du Schiss?“

„Hella nein!“

„Gut.“, machte Rachel nur, zog sich vollends aus Chloe zurück und ging vor den gespreizten Beinen ihrer Freundin in die Hocke. „Sollte reichen.“, stellte sie nach einer kurzen Betrachtung von Chloes Schritt fest, über welchen sie sanft mit ihrer Zunge fuhr. Chloe holte zischend Luft, als Rachel ihr das kalte Metall gegen die empfindliche Haut drückte. Ein letztes mal gab sie dem Plug einen Kuss, bevor er in dem Hintern der Punkerin verschwand. Diese schrie ein weiteres mal laut auf, weil ihre Partnerin ihn ohne Vorwarnung bewegte. „Shit! Rach!“, fluchte Chloe und sackte zusammen. Seit dem Orgasmus hatte sie es aufgegeben an den Fesseln zu reißen und ließ alles nur noch geschehen. „So gewinne ich gerne meine Wetten.“, stellte Rachel fest und beobachtete mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und nachdenklicher Mine, wie der Plug vollends in ihrer Freundin verschwand. Mit einer Hand strich sie über den eingesetzten Saphir und beobachtete das Zucken des Körpers der Punkerin erregt. „Wie lange Rach?“, fragte Chloe atemlos und die Schauspielerin verstand. Einen Moment blieb sie stumm, beobachtete Chloes Körper, welcher sich noch immer unregelmäßig vor ihr bewegte, bevor sie den geschundenen Körper nach oben kletterte und damit begann, mit dem Piercing in Chloes Bauchnabel zu spielen. „Sagen wir...“, sie legte die Stirn in Falten und schien zu überlegen. „Heute Abend. Ich will nicht so sein.“, kam sie schließlich zu dem Schluss und legte ihre Lippen auf die von Chloe, welche den langen Zungenkuss nur zu gerne annahm. „Könntest du mich dann bitte endlich befreien?“, forderte Chloe schon fast und zog an den Fesseln. „Versprichst du mir, mich nicht umzubringen?“, stellte Rachel eine Gegenfrage und sofort nickte Chloe ihr zu, aber kaum hatte Chloe ihre Hände und Beine frei, drehte sie sich schnell und saß jetzt auf Rachel, welche nur lachte und die Hüfte ihrer Freundin hielt. Sie schien mit so einer Reaktion der Punkerin gerechnet zu haben und wollte es scheinbar auch. „Das war nicht nett Rach.“, stellte Chloe knurrend klar und drückte Rachels Hände auf die Matratze. „Das Ding... Ok.“, sie deutete mit dem Kinn auf den Strap-on. „Aber der Plug? Echt jetzt?“ Die junge Schauspielerin unter ihr nickte nur. „Er wird Max sicher gefallen und dir hat es doch auch Spaß gemacht.“, stellte Rachel fest und rieb mit ihrem Knie zwischen Chloes Beinen. Diese schien kurz zu überlegen, nickte dann aber schließlich. „Du bist trotzdem ein Biest.“, knurrte sie und ebenfalls mit einem Knurren gab Rachel ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Kurze Zeit später lagen beide Frauen hintereinander nackt in Max Bett. Chloe küsste immer wieder Rachels Schulterblätter und kuschelte sich ganz eng an ihre Freundin. Diese hatte sich von dem mittlerweile lästigen Strap-on befreit und genoss Chloes Finger, welche immer wieder über ihren Körper strichen. Chloe versuchte ihrerseits den Plug in ihrem Hintern so gut sie konnte zu ignorieren. „Das gefällt mir gar nicht für das, was ich heute Abend eigentlich vorhatte.“, überlegte sie, küsste aber weiter Rachels Rücken. Die Schönheit genoss es ihrerseits sichtlich, dass Chloe hinter ihr immer wieder mit der Zunge über ihre Haut fuhr und stöhnte sogar leise auf, was Chloe zum Grinsen brachte. „Wir sollten Max das nächste Mal dabei haben. Glaube das könnte geil werden.“, überlegte Rachel laut, aber Chloe erteilte dem schnell eine Absage. „Die Kleine ist schon mit uns beiden Überfordert Rach. Du willst zu viel.“, versuchte Chloe Max vor der unberechenbaren Rachel zu beschützen, welche kurz überlegte, dann aber zustimmte. „Du hast recht... ausnahmsweise.“, stimmte sie zu und legte wieder den Kopf in den Nacken. Chloe war gerade dabei, mit einem ihrer Finger über Rachels Venushügel zu fahren, als die Tür sich öffnete und ein kleiner Schatten hinein eilte.

„Hey Maximus.“, begrüßte Chloe ihre Freundin, ohne von ihrem Tun abzulassen. Rachel stöhnte ebenfalls auf, da Chloe genau in diesem Moment mit zwei Fingern in sie eindrang. Max blieb erstarrt mitten in ihrem Zimmer stehen und hob die Augenbrauen. „Was macht ihr denn hier?“, fragte sie verwirrt. „Ficken.“, lautete Chloes knappe Antwort und grinste breit, als sie die Fragezeichen über dem Kopf ihrer brünetten Freundin schon fast sehen konnte. Rachel aber befreite sich, wenn auch nur widerwillig, aus Chloes Griff und setzte sich auf. „Was ist los Max? Du wirkst hella verwirrt.“ Sie klang besorgt und auch Chloe setzte sich, begleitet von einem unzufriedenen Brummen, auf. Der Buttplug in ihrem Hintern zwickte leicht, aber sie versuchte es zu ignorieren. „Jefferson hat mir gesagt, dass der Wettbewerb morgen endet und ich hab noch immer kein Foto eingereicht.“, erklärte sie und raufte sich die Haare. „Na und?“, machte Chloe nur und deutete hinter sich an die Wand, dann auf den Boden. „Hier sind genug, nimm einfach eins... naja. Vielleicht solltest du keins von den... Speziellen nehmen.“, relativierte die Punkerin nach einem kurzen Blick auf einige der Bilder und Rachel nickte zustimmend. Chloe widmete sich wieder Rachels Schulter und biss sanft in die nackte Haut. Beide Frauen störte es nicht, dass Max immer aufgeregter von einer Ecke in die Nächste lief, Schubladen aufriss und mit jeder Sekunde unsicherer wirkte. Schließlich seufzte Rachel nur. „Hella Max! Komm her!“, forderte sie und klopfte neben sich auf die Matratze. Die Fotografin setzte sich tatsächlich und rieb sich über den Arm. Erst gab Rachel ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann Chloe. Beide sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. „Du hast Bedenken.“, stellte Rachel fest und Max nickte, während sie gleichzeitig einiger der Bilder vor sich betrachtete. „Sie sind einfach nicht gut genug.“, stellte sie zweifelnd fest und holte aus ihrer Tasche eines ihrer ersten Fotos hervor. Es zeigte sie, unscharf und mit dem Rücken der Kamera zugedreht, wie sie auf ihre Fotos auf der Wand starrte. Chloe legte ihren Kopf auf Max Schulter und betrachtete das Werk eingehend. „Hübsch.“, stellte sie fest und klang dabei weder sarkastisch noch belustigt. Auch Rachel nickte zustimmend und rieb der Studentin über das Knie. Max aber wirkte unsicher. „Ich hab mit Kate eines ihrer Bilder ausgesucht.“, erklärte Max ihre Zweifel. „Sie macht wundervolle Fotos... ich habe keine Chance gegen sie.“

„Na und?“, machte Chloe nur und legte ihre Hand auf Max Bauch. „Gib es ab und dann siehst du ja was passiert.“, schlug sie vor und sah sich im Raum um. Sie konnte gut verstehen warum Max so unsicher war. Sie kannte ihre Freundin lange genug und wusste, dass sie schon immer unsicher mit ihren eigenen Werken war. „Du hast eine verdammte Gabe Maxi, nutze sie und wenns nicht klappt... scheiß drauf. Soll wer anders mit diesem Jefferson nach San Francisco fliegen. Du bist unser verdammter Held Maxine Caulfield.“, flüsterte Chloe ihr ins Ohr und schon fast automatisch sagte Max bevor sie aufstand: „Niemals Maxine Chloe. Immer Max!“ Ihr Entschluss war gefasst und bestärkt von ihren Freundinnen griff sie nach dem Bild und verließ, nach einem schnellen Kuss, das Zimmer wieder. Sie würde das Bild Jefferson überreichen und das Beste hoffen.

Chloe und Rachel sahen Max nach, wie sie das Zimmer verließ. „War sie schon immer so? Unsicher mit sich selbst meine ich.“, fragte Rachel nach hinten und erhielt ein bestätigendes Brummen von Chloe, welche wieder ihre Schulterblätter küsste. „Also Chloe, was hast du vor?“, fragte Rachel und drehte den Kopf. Chloe hob überrascht die Augenbraue. „Was?“, machte sie, aber Rachel ließ sich nicht beirren. „Du hast etwas vor Price und das wird mir nicht gefallen.“, stellte sie klar und ertappt nickte Chloe. „Hella, woher weißt du das?“, fragte sie, aber statt einer Antwort befreite Rachel sich aus dem Griff der Punkerin und setzte sich so, dass sie neben Chloe saß. Nach einem leichten Klopfen auf ihren Schoß folgte Chloe der Anweisung und legte ihren Kopf auf Rachels Knie. Sanft fuhr Rachel durch die blauen Haare der Punkerin und dies seufzte. „Du kannst Dr. Amber nichts vormachen Chloe.“, erklärte sie nur, woraufhin die Angesprochene seufzte und noch tiefer zwischen Rachels Beinen verschwand. „Also Doc... unsere Sitzungen gefallen mir deutlich besser, seit du dabei immer weniger anhast.“, kicherte sie leise und erhielt dafür einen schnellen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Also?“, fragte Rachel nur und Chloe seufzte. „Ich will in das Zimmer von dem kleinen Pisser Prescott.“, erklärte sie und keineswegs überrascht sah Rachel auf ihre Freundin hinab. „Du meinst das also richtig ernst?“, hakte sie nach und Chloe nickte. „Hella ich hab mit Skip geredet. Der sagte auch, dass ich nicht so viel getrunken hatte. Dieses Arschloch hat mir was in das Bier getan, ich weiß es.“ Chloe beharrte auf ihrer Meinung und ihre Freundin seufzte nur. „Na schön Price, aber damit warten wir so lange, bis Max wieder da ist und... ah. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht.“ Rachel hob den Kopf und in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür. Eine unsichere Max stand wieder mitten im Zimmer, atmete erleichtert aus und rieb sich über den Arm.


End file.
